New Beginnings
by CassandraRoyal
Summary: Naruto has become Hokage. The 4th Shinobi World War is over. The world is at peace again. All is well, except for one thing. Sakura Haruno is gone, and no one knows where. Little does the world know, is that the Akatsuki are back. They are all human, and mortal. No one knows how they are back, not even themselves, and what happens when Sakura is with them? Let the war begin.
1. Chapter 1

_No one had ever known the information within these pages until just recently. It has been years after the events of these files, and only the most necessary people are allowed to read the past history of of when I went missing for so long. This is classified to nearly all of the world, but lately, the past has been revealed a known enemy, that want to destroy the very thing that they created so long ago. Only a few chosen people can save themselves and the entire world. They thought that it was over, instead it was just the beginning of it all. No one ever thought of this outcome, but it happened. Read these pages and you will learn of new beginnings. Learn the truth that has been kept secret for years. Peace has been upon us, but that is over. This is the start of a new war. _

_I think It's funny actually, this is my story, but I never even thought for a second that it would actually happen. The future is never entirely clear, but one thing is for certain. This, is the start of new beginnings, but I never said that it was a good thing._

* * *

Deep gasps could be heard throughout the woods. She was now only a few miles out of Konoha at a constant sprinting pace. Pink strands of hair close in proximity from its owner. Chalkra nearly depleted, and a pained expression showed on the girls face. One that was caused by great pain. However the pain wasn't recent, its been there for years, and only she now was truly letting it out, after a recent turn of events.

Sasuke... The man had came back by forced retrieval four years ago. Naruto had finally defeated him to the point where he was barely alive, and briskly brought him back to Konoha in time before he could die. Tsunade herself had been the one to heal him back to health, along with herself during the recovery process.

Within the last four years Sasuke had finally become the man that he was suppose to become. A great ninja, a Konoha one at that. However he had never completed his life long desire to kill his own brother.

On a good note however just a few hours before Sasuke had said that he had loved her, Sakura Haruno. On a bad note however those were his dying words, and to top it all off, she fell for him, hard.

Tears strained down her face, her pink scarf that wrapped around her neck now soaked from her tears. She kept up her pace even though she knew that she should rest, but she knew she had to keep going. Nothing was going to stop her. Not even Naruto. He hadn't even known that she had left. No one knew that she had gone.

She didn't know where she was headed, but something just made her keep it up. Something. It had drawn her.

From her pace she was probably going to hit river country soon. She knew that much. Her pain was all she knew at the moment, just passing though trees on autopilot.

When she reached river country, she was in the exact location where she had defeated Akasuna no Sasori, with Lady Chiyo, over five years ago.

Thinking about it all, about the Akatsuki, she felt scared. They had been defeated over three years ago, from the help of all the nations. However she could still feel the same eerie air whenever they were around. It was like all happiness had left the world, and drenched it in darkness. Just the thought made Sakura shiver.

A lot has changed since then. Naruto had become Hokage, and in a way defeated Lady Tsunade without killing her. Now the world was at peace, the Fourth Shinobi World War was over, and the Five Great Nations combined their forces; becoming all allies. Everything seemed peaceful, that is until the recent death of a black eyed friend.

Sakura's breaths were heavier than ever, and she was starting to see dark spots from her over exhaustion. She could barely stand any longer, but the feeling like she had to keep moving forward was still there. Drawing her to the entrance of the once Akatsuki base.

Everything was exactly the same. The exact way they had left the area. It was completely untouched by the outside world, nothing weathered, or moved. Sakura was in complete shock, this place has been this way for five years. Nothing has changed. Nothing. Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai from her pouch, face still puffy from crying, however still plastered with apprehension.

That was when she noticed it. Sasori's body was gone. Gone! Sakura gasped, and ran where it was suppose to be, only finding a turquoise ring, the ones that only the Akatsuki wore. She grabbed the object, and studied it. It was obviously Sasori's. She then noticed the kanji on it, "Jewel," She whispered her herself.

The ring then flashed, shocking Sakura, and attached itself onto her left thumb. Sakura could barely see anything at all from the light, for it enveloped her in a turquoise sphere, and it started to levitate with her inside. She screamed, and punched the sphere with her chalkra enhanced fist, but to no avail. It wouldn't budge.

Instead of levitating there forever, she was soon pushed back from the momentum of the sphere moving forward. The ring then stopped flashing, and Sakura could see through the sphere soon enough, for she was flying over the landscape at about a hundred miles per hour.

Anger soon set in, however she knew that if this thing did break that she would probably fall to her death if it broke. She was probably at least seventy feet in the air after all.

She then tried to take the ring off, however it also wouldn't budge. Ok, now Sakura was angry. She then huffed, and sat down with her arms crossed looking dead ahead, thinking over what was happening.

'Considering the fact that this was Sasori's ring, it will probably take me to wherever his dead body is, or to some other member's dead body,' She thought annoyed.

She was completely aggravated by the situation, growling in anger, and glaring at the sphere. Then she realized that the feeling of being drawn was gone. She had found what she was looking for, but she didn't like it at all. "This is not what I signed up for!" She growled at the orb.

After awhile, her anger soon dispersed, and confusion soon set it. She had a ton of unanswered questions about not only this _thing_, but why she was even in it, or where the hell it was taking her. At least the questions kept her mind off of a certain Uchiha.

After what seemed like hours, or was hours, the sphere stopped on the border between the Land of Wind and the Land of Rivers. You'd think by going that speed it would've taken about five minutes, but nope it went an lot of strange direction, and routes, actually Sakura thought it had gone over Kirigakure at first.

The sphere dispersed into water, and dropped her about thirty feet from the ground, making Sakura even angrier at the orb, and gritted her teeth when she landed, glaring at where it had once been.

She then set her sights at the place in front of her. Sand was all that could be seen, while behind her was lush forest. Sakura rolled her eyes at the strange agriculture. She looked sideways into the forest, and found something she had never seen before, even though she has taken the same route a million times before.

Her eyes widen in shock, and felt the need to see it up close. It looked like a headstone, when she came close enough. There was no writing on it, but there was about twelve slots, all just big enough for the front of the ring.

She looked at "her" ring confusedly, and sighed, and placed the front of it into the slot. The headstone was pulled to the side, and revealed old weathered stairs in its place. Sakura cringed at the sight, and still felt the need to see what was down there.

Even with the feeling of being drawn in, Sakura was reluctant to down the steps. She shook her head, and went down, feeling just enough confidence to continue.

The way down the steps was long. The stairs were attached to a wall with guard rails, and Sakura could see why. The place was like an ocean trench without water, for you couldn't see the bottom, but torches lit the way, and only turning on as she passed them.

The place honestly felt like it was going on forever, thats when she realized she was trapped in a genjutsu. Sakura scoffed at her own stupidity, and formed hand signs, and stated "Release" to end it. The moment she said it she could see the bottom. She smirked, and ran down the flights of stairs, only to come to an abrupt halt when she reached a large black door, that was clearly locked.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, questioning why she had to stop now when she had gone so far. Then she questioned why she had even come here in the first place. It was obviously a former Akatsuki base, so why come? Sakura was dumbfounded. The only reason that she had come here was because of some feeling.

Sakura scowled at her own unthoughtfulness, and decided to at least try to open the door that could very well lead to her death if not careful, however it was also true that all the members were dead right?

When Sakura's hand reached the door, she opened the door with a loud creek, making her cringe. What she found inside surprised her even more. It looked like a traditional Japanese dining room, with a low table that could fit about fifteen people, with cushions a foot outward of the table, and a kitchen to the right, and a hallway to the left. There was also a sliding glass door that gave way to a grassland, with a cliff not too far off that overlooked was seemed like Tanigakuture.

Sakura's jaw dropped as she closed the large door behind her. She turned back and looked at the door again, and quickly turned back around when she found someone's breath on her neck. Her eyes widened, and she gulped. She turned around only to be met with Sasori, wearing civilian cloths, and not his cloak. Sakura looked at him in shock, while he smirked back at her.

Sakura was soon put out of her shocked state, and turned to anger, "You! How are you still alive?" She yelled him.

Sasori chuckled darkly, and smirked, backing her to the wall, "I'm not the one who should be questioned. After all you are in an Akatsuki base,"

Sakura growled at him, while he manipulated her with his chalkra strings,"Were you the one who had made me come here?" She said, while her eyes gestured to the ring that she was wearing.

He glanced at the ring, then back at her and actually smiled, making Sakura's jaw drop once again, "Not exactly, however," He said while moving closer to Sakura's face, "The ring is indeed mine, so I suppose you can say that I had made you come here,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the red head before her,"Why?" She still had so many questions to ask, but knew that she wasn't going to get all the answers. At least not right away. That is if he wasn't going to kill her right away like Sakura had expected.

"Thats the way things work Sakura," He stated flatly, "Well at least thats the way things work now. It is obvious that fate brought you here, for you are the first non member to show up,"

"What do you mean?" She asked sternly.

Sasori chuckled again, but frowned, "All in due time, you will find out soon dear Sakura. Ah, and welcome to the Akatsuki," He stated, now smirking.

Sakura's eyes widened, and screamed "WHAT?"

* * *

Boring? Yeah figures... I won't update this story very often, about every few days or so? I dunno, few weeks maybe?

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura didn't know what to say to this turn of events. I mean sure she was wearing Sasori's old ring that meant she was part of the Akatsuki, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to fight her way out. She did not want to say cooped up with a bunch of S-ranked criminals! She wasn't one of them! Not only that she wasn't a person to betray her own village! No, not one bit.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the tall red head in front of her, "Are you the only one who knows of me so far?" She asked seriously.

Sasori's smirk faded, and turned back to its original bored expression,"So far."

"Tell me then Sasori," She seethed through her teeth, "How can I leave this Kami-forsaken place?"

He then put his lips just a centimeter from her ear, "Death," He whispered softly. The feeling of Sasori's breath on her neck made her shiver, making her curse her own body, she didn't want that to happen when he was simply talking to her. Yet, it felt kinda, good. She had to admit, but she would never ever say that aloud.

Sakura was starting to get angry, not only at her unintentional reaction, nor the proximity of Sasori, but the way he was speaking to her. He was speaking down to her! She gritted her teeth, at the calm man before her.

She was mad, Sasori could tell. He could feel the spike in her chalkra, and knew to back away. He knew her strengths, and also knew that she must have also gotten much stronger in the past five years.

"Hmph," He started crossing his arms, and moving away, "If you'd like to battle we can, but not in here," He said in his normal calm voice that made Sakura's eye twitch in irritation.

She hated him being so calm and composed. He was like this more than Sasuke! That was hard to beat, and yeah maybe she was over exaggerating, since she has only been talking to him for about five minutes, but still. She hated it to no end, and she knew one thing for sure, she hated this man.

Sakura glared at the calm red head, and nodded before saying, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," She challenged, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I do, dear Sakura," Sakura's eyes twitched once again when said 'Dear Sakura' He had no right to call her by her first name, let alone put 'dear' before it! "I'm not sorry to say that I've also gotten much better since that last time saw each other, I've been alive longer than you think," He stated calmly.

Sakura was fuming, and she had unintentionally put a ton of chalkra into her fists. She was not expecting to meet with such an irritating version of Sasori, in actuality she had thought that if she had met him before he had gone insane that they would probably be decent friends. That topic somehow had entered her mind every now and again in the past.

"Let's just get this over with!" She seethed through her teeth. Sasori chuckled at the temper she had, and started down the hall on the left, motioning for her to come along.

The walk was long, and the corridor was dimly lit, with many doors that looked exactly the same as the ones before them. Sakura was starting to believe she was in a genjutsu, but blew it off when she accidentally ran into Sasori's back. She hadn't realized she had been in such deep thought, that when Sasori stopped she didn't notice.

Sasori looked behind him in a calm fashion, with a question of the words,"Hmm?"

Sakura stared at him blankly not knowing what to say. Sasori then shrugged to himself, and kept on walking.

Thats when Sasori stopped, but didn't look behind him, "We're here," Sakura looked around, they were now outside in a large clearing, with stream that ran through the middle, with a waterfall on the right of it.

"It's nice," Sakura whispered halfway shocked.

Sasori then looked at her confusedly. "Did you expect anything differently?"

"Well, you Akatsuki people don't exactly look like people who would train by a waterfall, and such," Sakura stated, trying to sound not dumb as it sounded.

Sasori's annoyed look then returned, "Just because we are criminals, does not mean that we aren't civil, on the terms of training. In actuality the only time we are not civil, is when we fight, or when torturing our captives," Sasori stated a-matter-of-factly.

Sakura's eyes widened, but decided not to further the topic, "Well then Akasuna," Sakura started challengingly, "Are you ready?"

Sasori gave her a half glance, and looked like he was going to kill her, "Indeed," he said flatly, but with an edge in his tone. Sasori then took a scroll from his pocket, and released it, it was the 3rd Sandaime Kazekage!

Sakura growled at it, and got into a defensive stance,"I dismantled that thing into pieces five years ago!" Sakura yelled.

Sasori remained still, and narrowed his eyes at her, "And I reassembled it. It's just as I have told you, have had nothing, but time on my hands. I've been alive longer than you think, Sakura."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as well, giving her the look that she was trying to find a method to use to destroy the puppet, "You, know I'm not one to be kept waiting, Sakura," He said aggravatedly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his impatience, and put chalkra into her hands, readying herself. Sasori then flicked his finger, and the puppet was moving at her faster than Sakura could've even imagined, and she was almost hit by its blades. She was the dodging specialist of Fire Country, almost nothing could hit her anymore.

She needed someway to hit it, but it was too quick for her. Sasori could see her distress, and chuckled darkly at the sight, "Having troubles?" He asked amused.

Thats when Sakura found an opening, and leaped into the air, disappearing in a blink of an eye, forming again at the back of the Kazekage, and hitting it dead on with her chalkra enhanced fists. Sakura smirked, feeling little bits of wood hit her. Sakura stood up completely, and looked at Sasori mischievously, "That all?"

Sasori glared darkly at the girl hoping to make her flinch. He then held out a hand, with chalkra strings still attached, and spoke darkly, "Not even close."

Then a shadow enveloped Sakura from behind, and her eyes went wide in shock, she knew to run, so she did. Actually she had just missed getting hit by a pyramid of iron sand. Sakura was getting annoyed by this. He made an exact copy of the Sandaime Kazekage, to make opponents think that they've won? He has gotten better. Now she had to destroy another one? Apparently.

"You've gotten faster," Sasori stated in his calm, yet bored tone. Sakura smirked, still dodging many hits from the Kazekage. Actually he hasn't hit her once, but Sakura knew that Sasori would never hold back all that he has.

Thats when Sakura had an idea. What would happen if she disrupted the ground that Sasori was standing on. She knew she couldn't hit him without the Sandaime Kazekage going all out on the defense. So why not do something to the ground? She then gained some chalkra, still dodging iron sand, and in a split second released all of it into the ground.

The ground erupted, causing small chasms to appear nearly everywhere in the training area. Sakura stayed in her position smirking at her work, but frowned when she saw that Sasori was now on top of the waterfall. It was as if he was trying to intimidate her! Sakura growled under her breath, and clenched her fists once again, gaining chalkra. That's when she remembered that Sasori was also an amazing taijutsu ninja, even though he didn't specialize in the field. Just her luck, too.

Sakura glared at the smirking red head, standing on a sharp tipped piece of land. He knew she was angry, and he loved to see the fire in her eyes spark with desire to win at all costs. He then quirked a finger upwards, and another pyramid of sand started to form.

Sakura took a glance at it, and did a few signs, performing a new jutsu. It was once where all solids that she hit turned to air, or another type of gas, a Sublimation jutsu. Actually Sakura invented the jutsu for a reason like this one. All she really had to do was increase the amount of chalkra in her fists, and hit the iron pyramids. It was true though, that it caused her to tire easily.

She looked up from her spot of the tiny ridge, and found that the sand was fully formed. Sakura simply glanced at it, silently putting more, and more chalkra in to her fists, reading herself.

"This is over," Sasori stated calmly, yet with a look of insanity on his face. Sakura could see it clearly. She understood that the all the Akatsuki members were mentally insane in all, but why exactly? Was it their pasts? Or just their time with the Akatsuki? Both? Sakura would ponder forever.

The pyramid then dropped, and she stood there waiting for just the right moment. She then hit the bottom of it perfectly, and not only had it started to turn into gas, Sakura was almost completely out of chalkra now. She panted for breath, still standing on the ridge, before she leaped off of it with amazing speed, and was just about to have her victory against Sasori, by defeating his prize puppet, by using her secret jutsu. She was just about a centimeter from it, before a gigantic explosion came into effect, but it wasn't Sasori's doing.

* * *

An explosion! Do you guys know what that means? Also what do you think about Sakura's new jutsu? Pretty neat huh? :)

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the source of the explosion after it had dispersed. He could see his partner flying in the skies above him, about fifty feet up wearing his usual smirk. Oh how he wished he could just wipe that smirk off his face most of the time. It irritated him more than he let on. He wasn't one to complain of such, only that of time.

He couldn't see Sakura. It seemed that she wasn't in the clearing anymore, but somewhere among the trees. Hiding as it may seem. Damn that Deidara, now he didn't know where she was, she masked her chalkra better than anyone he's ever faced. Deidara then landed next to him on one of his usual clay birds that he always uses, and smirked at him. Sasori didn't even look at him, he was far too busy at the moment looking for Sakura.

"Oi, what are you doing out here, un?" Deidara asked, still smirking.

Sasori didn't respond, he kept looking dead ahead. Sakura was going to do something soon. He knew that much. His eyes widened at the realization. She was beneath him, and just as she was going to make her strike, he hopped onto the clay bird, and used his chalkra to make the bird go upwards, where the pinkette couldn't hit him.

"What the hell, yeah?" The blonde yelled surprised. He then looked down to see a really pissed off pink haired girl with glowing green fists, and emerald eyes to match. He was really confused now.

Sasori could see the anger in her features, and she was growling at the situation as well. In actuality, if Deidara wasn't here he probably would have just barely been able to evade her attack. He got lucky. Then again, he didn't believe in such nonsense. He glared at the girl below him before turning to Deidara speaking quite darkly, "This girl is the one who not only helped kill me the first time, but also found my ring. As it may seem, she is the chosen one."

Deidara then went ballistic. He was not only angry, he was completely confused. A pink haired girl? What the hell?! Isn't the one that suppose to have this path an actually Akatsuki? Or at least a guy?!

Deidara's eyes twitched before he spoke in an annoyed tone, "Wasn't that suppose to be a guy, un."

Sasori quirked a brow at that, "Not entirely."

Deidara growled, "Fine then! Then let me test her!"

The blonde then proceeded to form a few spiders, and more birds with his hands. The red head simply resealed his puppet, and went into a mediating stance before closing his eyes. Avoiding the rather annoying topic that Deidara seemed to bring up whenever a girl does something better, or has something better than him.

Sakura was furious. She would've had him at her mercy if the stupid blonde hadn't showed up! Not only that, but she couldn't even get a solid contact on the pyramid! She then noticed that the blonde was starting to form something in his hands. Sakura narrowed her eyes in apprehension. She knew what was going to happen next. The problem was, the explosions could go almost anywhere. The other thing was that this beautiful training ground was going to be a war zone. Ino would be absolutely and utterly furious if she saw it.

Sakura then decided it best to disappear. This also happened to be one of her newest jutsu's, it let the user disappear for about thirty seconds, which wasn't long, but that was just the right amount for her. She had thought about using this jutsu earlier, but decided against it because of the fact that it was one of her secret jutsu's that she never used unless necessary.

Deidara could see the girl start to fade into thin air, and he was dumbstruck. He's never seen a jutsu like that before. This girl was just full of mysteries, wasn't she? He then threw the clay to the ground, detaining them as soon as they hit.

Sakura could see the clay figures land when she was about thirty feet in the air, on a tree limb. She only had about twenty-five seconds left. She then kept up her pace until she reached the top, about a few feet from the bird. She could see that Sasori was meditating somehow, but didn't get why, but she didn't ask questions. Now all she had to do was leap, she only had about five seconds left, and she could see Deidara was getting annoyed, and she smirked, while gathering all her chalkra into one final attack. Sakura then leaped into the air, grinning as the jutsu wore off, but she was still as quiet as a petal falling from a tree. She was just a few inches from Deidara's head when something stopped her in her tracks.

"E-eh?" Sakura mumbled shocked.

Deidara then heard her, and glanced at her before, yelping, "What the hell, un?"

Sasori chuckled darkly, he had her exactly the way he wanted her. As of that very moment, Sasori had her trapped in his chalkra strings. A dark smirk played across his lips as he watched her shocked expression, "Foolish girl."

"You planned this, yeah?" Deidara yelled angerly, "And used me as bait?!"

"H-how d-did you-" Sakura started still in her exact same position, before Sasori interrupted her by chuckling darkly before saying, "I had planned for many situations, this one was just one of my more... delightful ones."

Sasori then flicked his wrist, making Sakura go into a sitting position, now she was angry. "You bastard!"

Deidara was also a little pissed off by Sasori's plan, he was bait! Bait! He growled at the red head, before sitting himself down in a pouting fashion. He was indeed very angry, but making the puppet master mad would only add too the situation at hand. He personally didn't want that.

Sasori then also sat himself down, and motioned for Deidara to do the honors since this was his craft. The blonde smirked, and went to the front of the bird, and bring them down to the ground.

When they landed, Sakura was in an even worse mood. She was a fighter, she had to get out of here somehow! No matter how terrible the situation. She knew she was going to absolutely hate it here, she could already see it.

Sasori could sense her mood, and walked her over the entrance again, Deidara following in close pursuit after miniaturizing his bird. When they entered the compound, they started their long walk down the halls. Sakura may have looked like she was in control, but she wasn't, Sasori was just that good.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked seriously, looking forward, the fire in her eyes still burning.

Sasori glanced over to her before answering, "To Leader."

"That's not very detailed as compared to what you usually say."

Deidara chuckled a little before putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing way, "That's true danna, yeah."

"Just because that may be the norm, doesn't mean that speech can not change within a person's statements." Sasori stated flatly, rather annoyed.

Sakura then grinning, as did Deidara, before they stopped at a plain looking door. Sakura quirked a brow at it. She had personally thought that the Akatsuki would have a better way of expressing things, even if it be a door. On the other hand, that would only make it stand out, which the Akatsuki don't like to do.

Sasori then knocked on the door three times, before a man with bright orange hair, with lots of piercings, and purple eyes opened the door.

"Pein" Sasori stated. Pein's eyes moved over the pinkette, she was a little startled at his glance. She then remembered. The Invasion of Pein. That had been one of the most destructive battles, the world has ever seen. She also remembered that Naruto had killed him over five years ago.

"What's this?" Pein asked like she was an object. She bit her cheek, and looked to the ground at those words.

"This is Sakura Haruno, a high ranking medical ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She is, and was also the strongest of all the 5th Hokage's apprentices."

Sakura jaw dropped at Sasori's words, and looked at him like he was crazy. She would have never, ever thought that in her wildest dreams that Sasori would ever compliment her. Deidara snickered in the background, and came up to her in a whisper, while the other two conversed about the pinkette. "Oi, Sasori has actually given you lots of compliments before, yeah!"

Sakura looked at him in shock. What was happening here? Was the world ending? Well for her, in a way. "Your joking," Sakura stated shocked.

Deidara grinned at her, "No, joke, un."

"Well then," Sakura whispered, turning back to the other two, who were still conversing about her.

"Are you under Sasori's control?" Pein asked her.

She nodded, and looked at the two's faces. In a way the two looked alike. Not by features, but the way they talk and act. Their both considerably monotone, and serious. Well, at least thats what Sakura thought.

Pein nodded before responding, and turning to Sasori, "Let her go Sasori. The time has come."

With that she was released from the chalkra strings, but when she was completely free, she started to wobble, and got a large headache. When Pein walked into the room, Sasori was in close pursuit, but she gripped the doorframe, and her forehead. Within seconds she was falling, but never hit the ground. For what she landed in was something very soft.

* * *

Not exactly what you guys thought would happen at the end, now was it? Tehe. I like to make you guys wait awhile for these chapters, that way you'll be happy when they come. At least I can only hope ;)

Most of this story will be pretty short chapters. I could make them longer, by adding chapters together, but I decided not too.

Please review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura awoke with an abrupt movement. She had felt a hand touch her shoulder, and with her reflexes being faster than the average, she sat straight up and grabbed the hand that had touched her. Her eyes were wide with being awoken so quickly, and she could already feel her head spinning once again, and she groaned from the pain that it was emitting. Looking up, she found a three headed girl with blue hair. The girl looked a little surprised to find her wake up with such a start.

With her head spinning so badly she basically fell back down, and she gripped her forehead, it was drenched in sweat, and she was also breathing heavily. Closing her eyes, her mind thought through all the Akatsuki files that she's read in the past. She had read about the girl that was watching over her at the moment. Her mind raced, and she came up with a conclusion. Although the person she was thinking of didn't have three heads, but she knew that was her vision's problem.

The girl's name was Konan, Konan Blue to be exact, one of the three former heads of Amegakure. She was also the second oldest member of the Akatsuki. Partnered to Pein, and rumored to have a romantic connection. The bluenette was also the holder of the White Ring. As for the rest of the info, Sakura couldn't quite think well enough to get it.

Thinking back, Sakura could only remember falling after Sasori's chalkra stings let her move freely. Obviously that was a mistake on his part. He really should have checked her chalkra levels before letting her go, but it wasn't exactly his fault either. All she remembered was that she fell, and before her consciousness was taken from her, something caught her.

"You should have not awakened yet," Said a voice that had much authority, but also softness.

Keeping her eyes closed, she smirked, and breathed out, "My master had always made sure that I would awake if something happened to me. Just being simply touched wakes me even in the state that I'm in currently."

"I see," She stated with a twinge of sadness.

Despite the overwhelming need to sleep, Sakura had one question left, "Konan," She started, deciding to use the senior's name. It seemed to get her attention.

"Yes?" She asked politely, yet seriously.

Sakura thought over her words before speaking. In actuality she had a heck of a lot more questions than the one, but that one was especially getting at her. Deciding to get it off her chest she spoke, "Before I fell into unconsciousness, do you know who caught me when I fell? It's a bit of a strange question considering that you weren't there, but the curiosity is a bit overwhelming."

Konan smirked, she knew exactly what had happened. However it was something that shouldn't be talked about lightly, considering that its the Scorpion. He wasn't exactly known for caring, let alone emotion. Why he had even caught her surprised Konan.

She thought over the status of the puppet master as of late. The transition for being a puppet to a human after twenty years was a big one. It took quite a while, but eventually things fit into place just fine, along with the silent help of Deidara.

She pondered whether or not to tell the newest 'member' the answer her question. Not only was she not committed to the job of the Akatsuki, but she tried to fight not only Sasori, but Deidara as well. However both of the two had reluctantly spoke over the battles. They hadn't mentioned each other 'helping' each other, but Konan knew. They had also given more insight on the pinkette's abilities, which would give Pein, and the others a base of knowledge. She then realized that her mind had gotten to a new place, and had forgotten to answer Sakura's question. She figured that messing with Sasori a bit wouldn't be too bad. Pein could always deal with him later if need be.

Sakura was getting overwhelmed with her body's exhaustion, and if Konan didn't answer her soon she wouldn't find out, if at all. Thank Kami that she answered.

"Sasori," Konan spoke into her ear, so that only she would hear.

As those words were spoke the pink blossom of Konoha fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Konan watched as the girl in front of her fell into unconsciousness. She had expected that she would soon, however she definitely didn't expect for the girl to wake up by simply being touched. She smirked, that was definitely good training as the pinkette had said.

Exhaling she got up from her chair, and exited the room. She walked down the corridor. Her cloak was not on her, and she felt a chill in the air that she normally wouldn't feel with it on, but it wasn't exactly terrible. If anything it was good. The hideout was usually very warm since it was so close to the desert, so having a chill in the air was most certainly great to have.

She thought about the future of the brigade, and she was beginning to wonder of it's next move, and how Pein was going to deal with the Issue at hand. Well, it wasn't exactly an issue, but that's what everyone in the group called it.

A shade of red then snapped out of her thoughts. She found a civilian clothed Sasori looking his normal self, calm, cool, and composed, leaning against the wall that led to the living courters, with his arms crossed. She also found that he was staring right at her, and she merely looked up to him.

"Is something the matter Sasori?" She asked, with no emotion in her voice.

Sasori also gave her a blank look, and replied with a cold, "No."

She nodded, and left the rather loud living room, to find Pein. She needed to talk to him.

Sasori watched as the only girl member of the Akatsuki left the area. He wondered how well she had attended to the girl. He himself was the one to patched her other injuries up, but he had left her in Konan's care afterword. He pondered what had transpired. It was more than likely that Sakura would wake up even with the slightest nudge. However what could've happened after that occurrence? The bluenette was obviously hiding something from him. He would have to find out with his own means.

He then looked to the chaos of a living room, and he scowled. Hidan and Tobi were playing Call of Duty on the floor. While Tobi, cringed at all the exploding sounds, Hidan was laughing maniacally, with an insane expression, and was also cursing everything in his path.

He then looked to Itachi who was playing what seemed to be chess in the dinning room with an extendedly annoyed Deidara, who kept repeating that he would win that game, but to only lose, and then threaten to blow the house up afterwords, with an overly loud tone. Itachi didn't seem to mind the threats though, and looked as monotonous as usual.

Setting his sights on the kitchen he sighed, and rubbed his temples at the scene. It was Kakuzu and Kisame, trying to make dinner, but only to fail, and make something that looked like dead fish bones, along with other unknown items, and ingredients in a large pot. Thank Kami that they usually ordered take out, but they were starting to lose money fast, because of not doing any missions, and by staying as low and unknown as possible.

He scowled, at the thought of having to use money for food. When he was a puppet he didn't need such things! He hated that he actually needed things now, and having to feel again was not exactly all that it was cut out to be. He didn't like it one bit. Actually he avoided human touch as much as physically possible.

Deciding that thinking about those things would only give him stress, and a migraine they shifted to the pinkette's abilities as of late. The progress was absolutely remarkable. If Deidara hadn't interfered before-. No, he didn't want to think of that either, but he knew that it was a good thing. The Issue was coming near, faster than he had thought, but at the same time, it had taken nearly three years to finally get to this point.

He then remembered what Itachi wanted to do now that the Issue was at this point. It would either help or be a disaster in the Issue, but the other members were willing to risk it. He, however didn't agree, but didn't care enough to give his insight on the matter.

Suddenly a his eyes moved to an incoming kunai, and he gracefully slid out of it's way, only for it to stick into the wall nearest him. His gaze turned to where it had came from to look at none other then a red faced Deidara, that looked straight at him. His eyes narrowed, he had done nothing in the argument between him and Itachi. He was thinking that the idiot had done it on impulse. The idiot, he thought.

"Your purpose?" Sasori asked in an icy tone.

Deidara glared at the puppet master, "You, yeah!"

Sasori quirked a brow, before speaking in a bored tone with his head cocked, "Enlighten me, blondie."

Deidara was practically seething in anger, and he had barely enough self-control at the moment to stop himself from blowing the base up from his anger. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. He dare speak that he was weaker than the Uchiha!

"You spoke to the Uchiha, and said that I'm the weaker, even after all these years, un!" Deidara yelled at the puppeteer getting everyone's attention now.

Sasori just looked at him, before leaning against the wall lazily, "You have given me no reason to not to believe such."

In all honestly he was shocked that Deidara was yelling about something like this. Normally he was just like most of the other members, calm, and quiet, getting a reaction like this was not only demeaning, but embarrassing. He wanted to rid of his partner right then, and there. On the other hand, he wondered had caused this uprising to occur, especially something like this.

Deidara gritted his teeth before looking away, he had obviously realized his actions, and decided not to further them, and Sasori simply smirked. However this action was not something that Deidara would do, he had anticipated what would happen, and Sasori chuckled darkly. Deidara was at him in seconds, but he unfolded one of his arms, and chalkra strings stopped the blonde before he could come any closer.

Deidara glared at him at the chuckling red head, before mumbling, "That's unfair, un."

Sasori's chuckling subsiding to be met with a evil glare that only he could possess, and he whispered so that only Deidara could hear them, "Know your place Deidara, whether you are stronger or not is not a concern. You are an Akatsuki, not a temperous moron, now act like one."

Sasori's words sank into Deidara's mind, and he knew that he had gone way too far. He was being treated like a child, because that was exactly how he had acted. He deserved this, that he knew. Now he was going to have to repay Sasori for this, that, he also knew.

"Yes, Sasori-Danna," Deidara mumbled in guilt. He knew that Sasori Danna could've gone a lot farther with the issue, but decided not to. He knew he deserved to be thrown into the midst of Zetsu's human sized venus fly traps in the garden after what he had done, and said.

Sasori scowled at his partner before releasing his chalkra strings on Deidara, letting him fall to the ground. He then left the silent members in his wake. He had things to do.

* * *

Well that's it for now, I could add sooo much more, but I like that I can make these chapters short, so that I can add more chapters to this story more often. The next chapter will start out with Sakura, and her chalkra depletion. Sasori and Sakura will interact in the next chapter as well, so read the next one! :D

Also I added that last scene with Deidara and Sasori for a reason, you'll see in the future.

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	5. Chapter 5

The blossom of Konoha lay within the Akatsuki compound feeling less then excited over the predicament. She knew that she probably could've fought harder to remain conscious after Sasori had let go of the stings, but she couldn't make herself. This was exactly the reason that she wanted to become stronger. She no longer wanted to be hidden the shadows behind her teammates ever again. She didn't want to be in the background. She wanted to be on the front lines with them, and they should know well enough by now that she was capable of such since she has become unhitable, even Sasuke couldn't touch her, and he was considered the fastest person alive.

But, look at her now. She was trapped within the Akatsuki's secret base, and no one would probably be able to find her. After all she had left on a whim, and she didn't tell anyone when she left the village. She had also used very random path to get to river country. Even with that though, she knew that Naruto would scour the entire globe in search for her, just like they had done for Sasuke all those years ago.

Her eyes snapped open at the mere thought of the raven haired man. Sasuke... He was gone. Forever this time, and there was no helping that. Her face scrunched up in sadness, and she had to force herself to not burst out in tears. She would not show the Akatsuki weakness, and vulnerability. Not ever. They would only think of her as weak and ultimately useless, and rid of her without a second thought. However, there was the possibility that they needed her. After all, Pein, Deidara, and Sasori had escorted her somewhere in the compound, and wanted to speak with her.

Deciding that thinking about Sasuke was just going to worsen her state she forced her thoughts to move to a question that was going to drive her insane. Two questions actually. One, how the hell are the Akatsuki back? Just that thought alone made her blood run cold. Two, why do they need _her_? Sure she was one of the best ninja in konoha, and a good medical ninja, but they didn't need medical treatment. As far as she knew, the Akatsuki themselves are completely hidden from the world. No one know's their back. Well, except for her, sadly. Just why do they need her, and kept her alive? She didn't understand.

She then looked to her battered arms, and tried to find enough chalkra to summon into her hands. Her brows kitted together when she tried, but to no avail, nothing was forming. Not only that, but chalkra depletion was a pain-fest when you try using chalkra, resulting in her nearly screaming from pain. She panted for breath, she was obviously not going to be able to walk for a few hours at best.

When turning on her side to see the room better, she moaned quietly from the pain. From what she could tell she was not in a prison cell, but an actual room. It was ordinary, and not to mention boring. White walls scoured the four walls, with wooden flooring. There was a small table beside her that had a simple glass of water, with a small chair in front of her bed. There was also a rather large wooden desk on the wall that was in front of her, near the door. Then there was her bed that was in the corner, opposite from the door. The only light in the room now was the candle that was on the desk, dancing randomly from it's position.

She wondered how long she was going to be here, probably locked inside, and in an eerily quiet room, until someone would arrive here. She was ready for anyone, but she hoped that someone wouldn't arrive any time soon. She was just mere moments from falling back into a deep slumber. With that, her eyes closed, and sleep claimed her faster then she had anticipated.

* * *

Naruto was going to go crazy. He was not only worried, scared, and distracted, but he was demoralized, and depressed. Sakura is gone, and no one knows where. Sasuke is gone. Forever this time, and there was no one that could bring him back. The funeral would be in two weeks, and he could barely even believe that his best friend was gone. His two best friends are gone. One killed, the other, unknown. He looked at his picture of team seven when they were genin. His normal happy eyes lay sadly on the past picture from years before. A lone tear fell onto the frame, and his face scrunched up in overwhelming emotion.

Konoha was following his emotions today it seemed. For it hasn't stopped pouring since yesterday morning. There wasn't thunder or lightning though. Sasuke would've probably smirked at the sight of it though. His main element of usage, striking down to the ground. Leaving a chard piece of land in it's wake. Just like Sasuke would after a battle. It was practically his trademark.

Sakura would've probably been in her room admiring the raindrops from her window. Thinking over past missions, and upcoming events. Complete peacefulness is what she had said a few years ago.

He, on the other hand would've looked at it with kitted brows, wishing that it would be over in a mere moment instead of it dragging on with the misery it held. Rainy days were the sad days for him.

The only even remotely good thing would be that the colors fitted Hinata's natural traits perfectly. The grey for her platinum eyes, and the blue for her long midnight blue hair. He could imagine her twirling slightly, her hair flailing from side to side as she did so. His girlfriend was at home in the Hyuga compound at the moment. He needed her right now though, badly.

When he looked out to the window he could see the rain, the sound like falling sand onto a hard surface. He set the picture down as he did so. A smile was the last thing on his face today, a true rarity.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and he turned his head slightly. Tsunade was in foul mood it seemed, but that was to be expected from Sakura's disappearance. The flower of Konoha was her student after all, and practically a daughter too.

"Naruto!" She bellowed, walking briskly up to him, and taking a fist full of his cloak, lifting him up to his toes.

He looked away, but Tsunade wasn't one he could possibly ignore.

"What?" he mumbled slightly.

She growled, "Your telling me. Right now. Where is Sakura Haruno!"

"I-I have no idea."

She growled again slapping his face hard before dropping him to the ground with a thump. He rubbed his cheek, looking up at the former Hokage.

"Don't give me that crap Naruto!" She snapped.

When he didn't reply she continued with her rant. "You are a Hokage, now act like one Naruto! Just what would your father think of his son doing almost nothing for his best friend?"

At the mention of his father his eyes widened, before he looked at her. She was right by all accounts, he had to do something, but he had sent out every ANBU guard that he knew was good enough, and came out with absolutely nothing. He couldn't very well go himself either, could he?

He then jumped up with an abrupt movement. He looked at Tsunade in the eye, and spoke with a new resolve. "I'm bringing all of Konoha 11 for this one. I would like you to resume my work while I am away."

Tsunade snorted with approval. "Just what makes you think that you'll get that opportunity to get it back?"

"Because, I did it the first time didn't I?" He said with a smile that he hasn't had in days.

With that he left the Hokage Tower for his duty as a friend. He may not have Sasuke anymore, but he still has Sakura. That was not going to change.

* * *

The a few hours had passed since Sasori had left the other Akatsuki members in the living room. As of now, he stalked to the Flower's room with an angered silence. The aurora seemed to follow him as he walked.

When he opened the door he found a soundly sleeping girl. His eyes narrowed at the form. She should not have let her guard down, but he knew that she would probably awake with a mere clank of the floorboards. He figured that him opening the door would wake her immediately, but apparently not.

Not being one to wait he slammed the door with his chalkra strings. He smirked darkly at the sound.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she jumped slightly out of the bed. She yelped as he body flew slightly in the air from her reaction. She groaned, and looked at the man before her with half of her face crammed in a pillow. She was vulnerable now. If Sasori was going to kill her, now would be the perfect time. Her brows knitted together slightly, as to question in exasperation why he had arrived.

"Now that your awake," The red head started formally, "I have a few things to discuss."

"Like how you practically let me drop to the floor after you left go of your chalkra strings?" Sakura mumbled.

He frowned, and his face grew dark with anger, and impatience. "Your not in a position to make unneeded statements."

"And yet, here I am, alive and well." She mumbled in return.

He scowled, his patience growing thin. He knew though that he would have to speak with less hostility then usual to get his point across to this girl, despite his overwhelming desire to kill her right then and there. "You know why we are called the Akatsuki right?"

"No. I actually don't, I was never given the information." Sakura stated disdainfully.

Walking over to the chair that sat beside Sakura's bed, he sat looking at her expressionlessly. "The reason is for new beginnings, as we, or more they like to say."

Sakura had no idea why they were speaking so freely with one another like this. It was almost like the death matches had never occurred. Sure the red head may have the same impatience as before, but it was as if something was different. It has already become far too obvious that their intent was not to kill her. Just what was going to happen to her?

Sakura then turned serious, "Why are you telling me this?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't like to repeat my past words, but in this case it's needed, It's just as I said a few days prior, welcome to the Akatsuki. You are already part of the association, well, partially."

The flower then sat up straight in bed, causing extreme pain as she did so, making her nearly fall over again. Almost.

"I refuse! I told you this before!" Sakura yelled.

"You have no choice in the matter," Sasori sneered.

"Like hell I do!" Sakura retorted.

Sasori stood up abruptly, the chair falling over in the process, and he glared at the kunoichi in front of him. She glared right back at him. Flicking his fingers he forced Sakura against the wall, forcefully, but not enough to damage any recovered injuries. She struggled against the chalkra strings that bound her to the wall nearest her bed, and she growled in anger, glaring daggers at the puppet master.

His face was like a freezing winter day, he had no patience to argue with the girl. He however did need to talk to her without her trying to retort her feelings on the matter. He figured this be the only way that his point would come across.

Walking up to the girl in question he looked at her straight in the eye, "You cannot escape me, nor fight in your condition."

"It's your fault that I ran out of chalkra!" She argued.

"Your physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted, It is almost entirely your fault."

Sakura's movements to fight back stopped the moment Sasori had said 'emotionally', and her brows knitted together, while tears started to cover the fire that usually encased her emerald green eyes. She knew that showing emotion would only worsen her state with Sasori, but she would never let the tears fall, not ever.

"You know why I left Konoha don't you?" Sakura asked sadly.

Sasori kept his face expressionless, but his eyelids dropped slightly, looking more lazy then annoyed. He knew more then what he should know, but with the Issue becoming faster, and his certain connection was starting to become stronger, almost godly fast. He knew that the connection was going to be stronger then he had hoped though, his emotions were starting to be more noticeable to others because of it. He hated his already written fate though, but he figured that it would be the opposite soon.

"More then I should," Sasori stated flatly.

Sakura looked down at that. She definitely did not want Sasori to know of her feelings for another member's brother. Itachi Uchiha's brother of all people. Swallowing up her sad emotions, she looked at Sasori with the most determination that she could muster in her saddened state.

"What do you know of it?"

He smirked slightly, but it was soon removed, replaced with his usual lazy eyes.

"It had to do something about a certain Uchiha. Itachi's brother, as far as I know, but that isn't a concern for me." He spoke, waving a hand dismissively.

When Sakura didn't respond Sasori changed the topic, to something that he needed acknowledged by her, "As I had said before, you are apart of the Akatsuki."

Sakura's face shot upward, facing Sasori with glaring emeralds. She seethed, and growled at him. She would never join this damn organization if it was her life on the line.

"I will never join you," She whispered in a deadly tone.

A tug on his lips appeared, and he put his hand on the wall, getting right into her face. "Your fate is sealed whether you like it or not, and either way there is something in it for you."

Sakura's brows furrowed. Just what was he getting at? "What are you talking about you bastard?"

"I'm talking about getting the one you _love _back." He stated with slight amusement, the smirk remaining in place.

The way he had said love, made it sound like he was mocking her. Like he would ever know what love is in the first place.

"You don't know what love is." She seethed with undoubtable hatred.

"Oh? You don't think so my dear? Well, then believe what you wish." He said with slight amusement.

She growled at him. "Just what the hell do you want with me anyway?"

His smirk faded, and he backed away from her, releasing the chalkra strings in the process. Maybe now the girl will finally be calm when speaking of certain matters that needed to be addressed. He then folded his arms while the pinkette settled back on the bed. It appears that she was at least momentarily ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Your here because you have a purpose in an issue." He decided to say.

* * *

Long awaited chapter perhaps? Yeah it's pretty boring, but I figure that you guys have waited long enough to at least get something. I have not only procrastinated, but I have been so flipping busy! Like crazy!

Well anyway, enjoy. Next chapter Sakura will get the information on her situation, as well as meetings with the rest of the members, and her discussion with Pein, Sasori, and Deidara that before she had fainted from chalkra depletion. 10,000 words now! With 5 chapters... I really need to lengthen them...

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	6. Chapter 6

"An, issue?" Sakura asked confusedly, before the anger of her situation came back to her, "Like the issue on how you _murderers_ are even alive? If I had my chalkra I'm sure I can change that!"

Sasori glared at the girl. "You are in no position to make threats, girl."

"Them why is it you haven't killed me?" She yelled back at him.

The anger dispersed within Sasori at that moment, along with all impatience in his tone. Sasori sighed, letting his face go calm once more.

"You are the issue, miss Haruno."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Out of all the things she had expected, this was _not_ one of them. Just what the hell was going on here? Her an issue? What would the Akatsuki want with her of all people? Sure she was a good ninja, but to this extent?

He started to pace for a moment, as if searching for the right words. He then stopped, and leaned on the wall near the table, before crossing his arms."You have powers, that only you can possess. You..." He stopped, looking right at her, "Are the only one left."

Sakura looked at him strangely, as if he was crazy. Thing was though, she knew he already was. Everyone in this place is crazy after all...

"The only one left of what?" She asked suspicious evident in her tone, the quirk in her brow only adding to it.

"That," He smirked, "Is something that Pein will explain, after all, that is the reason we kept you alive miss Haruno."

Sakura blanched,"Then take me there. I've been wondering why the heck you've even kept me alive, since I got here. Seriously... You could've just said that in the first place."

Sasori's smirk dropped, before he growled at the pinkette. "Fine then." He then turned his back and started walking towards the door. Just what was wrong with him? He always got to the point right away. He hated waiting! He didn't understand what this girl could do to him. Things were moving faster than expected, he assumed.

Sakura cleared her throat, as to get his attention. He had forgotten about her terrible condition apparently. Either that, or he really didn't care in the first place. She shrugged to herself, and figured the latter, than the first. After all, he was an Akatsuki.

Sasori turned his head at the sound she made, and narrowed his eyes. Sakura faked a smile at him, "It appears you have forgotten my terrible condition."

Using his chalkra strings he got her out of the bed, with barely a flick of his wrist. "I suppose you can't move without my help, after all," He said in return to her accusation.

Sakura smiled a fake smile, but Sasori no longer faced her.

That arrogant bastard! Why did _he_ have to be the one to talk to her first? She would've thought that Itachi would be the one to speak to her first since he could enter her mind easier than the others, but she had gotten Sasori's ring. Was that the reason?

They walked through dimly lit corridors, not speaking a word to one another. The only sound that could be heard was the eerily silent steps taken by the puppet master, and cherry blossom. Only after a short while though she could hear a whisping sound, that seemed to be the sound that only came when complete silence surrounded a person, but that was not the case. Things were not that silent. Sakura looked around her for a moment looking at her hands, before giving herself a once over. She was dumbfound.

Sasori could sense the free movements that his companion was creating. It was shifting his strings to a certain extent, and it was irritating him. This was one of many reasons that he didn't take to well in using live humans as a puppet, not that he needed to, but he could remember instances back when he was still apart of the Village Hidden in the Sand that he had to. The 3rd Shinobi World War was the most common, but even then, it was a rarity that he actually had to use a living person. Before Sakura, he hadn't done so in years, perhaps even before Akatsuki.

Another shift from Sakura stopped his train of thought of the past life that he had. He stopped abruptly, turning his head to meet the emeralds that stared back at him.

"Would you like to injure yourself more?" He asked with a twinge of annoyance. "Just because the stings help doesn't mean that when their off you'll be entirely better. If anything, extra movement on your part will only worsen your state."

Sakura scoffed, "Because you know so much about the human body."

He smirked darkly at her, giving her a chill that went unnoticed by the puppet master. "Ah, then how exactly do you think I obtained so many human puppets?"

Her eyes widened in realization. Of course he knew at least that much. Sasori was also one of the smartest in the Akatsuki, probably second to the mass murderer of Konoha. Just the thought of Itachi Uchiha gave her an immeasurable amount of rage.

Sakura let herself sigh, trying her best not to just anger her captor even more, despite the need for her to be alive. Getting angry at Sasori for something not even about was probably not going to help anyway. That being said, she still hated him. He was truly a scorpion.

"I see." That was all that she said in return.

Sasori's dark expression was removed almost instantaneously, going back to his usual.

They began to walk again, and the whisping sound returned to her ears, but she didn't ask. That was either for another time, or it was never going to be asked.

They walked only for a short while before they returned to the same door as the other day. It still remained as boringly plain as usual.

Sakura could see the flutter of Sasori's fingers as the door opened. Apparently the man liked to use them as much as possible, Sakura noted randomly. Wasn't that just a waste of chalkra though?

She had expected that the door would creak open, after seeing a many of horror films with Naruto over the years, but her inference was proven wrong. Naruto...He had to be searching for her, he just had to be. She couldn't give up on that hope.

"You've arrived."

The voice was someone that she had met only once before, not too long ago actually, but the memory was hazy. She had fallen into unconsciousness shorty afterwards. A blur of blue there, a twinge of black there. She knew the name though. Konan. Konan Blue. The sole women member of the Akatsuki.

Sasori didn't respond, only sidestepped so that Sakura could see the room fully, or so that Pein and Konan could see her. It didn't really matter to her.

The room was entirely black, but light seemed to be within the room. There desk at the far end of the room that Pein sat in, his ringed violet eyes scanning her non to comfortably. The stare was intense for her, so instead of leaving her gaze there, she looked around the room a bit more. In front of the desk were two couches that faced one another with a small coffee table between them. Konan who was also looking at her stood, standing beside Pein's mahogany desk. The thing that really caught her attention, took her breath away. Behind Pein's desk was a huge moving 3D crimson cloud, and obsidian seemed to seep into the object. It was, in all honestly beautiful, but in the most frightening kind of way.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the bloody red cloud. She couldn't help, but stop and stare.

Sasori turned to the pinkette beside him, the ever flowing red cloud of the Akatsuki reflecting back in her eyes. He smirked slight at her. The cloud of the Akatsuki struck people fear with people everywhere, and here, this kunoichi of Konoha was struck with awe. It was very ironic in full sense of the word, but somehow the awe in her, made him realize something. His connection to the prophecy was getting stronger. That alone made him face his superiors. Whatever was to come was inevitable, but somehow he didn't think of it as he had in the past.

He looked to Pein, his expression was nothing short of impassive. Abruptly, Pein stood his hands remaining on the smooth surface of the wood. He glanced back at Sakura to still find her mesmerized, but only gazing at in with seriousness, as of trying to stall. Sasori flicked his fingers, making her face Pein and Konan, while he did the same.

Pein was the first to speak, "Sakura Haruno, come."

The girl in question stood proudly, letting Sasori pull her along. She wouldn't waver this time. She wouldn't, and she definitely wasn't going to die here, that was not even an option for her. With burning emerald eyes, she spoke to the Leader of the Akatsuki.

"That would be me."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Sasori never told me anything further than I am _apart _of the Akatsuki, and that I am here for an issue that involves me, for what though is beyond me, and apparently I am the last one."

Pein turned to Konan, "Gather the others, and bring them here," He then gestured for her and Sasori to follow, "Come with me."

Without question Sasori pulled her along. She could still hear that whisping sound that came with him. She still questioned just what it was, but she was more curious about just _why_ she was here. _Finally_ she would get the answers she has been wondering about since she got here.

They seemed to walk through the cloud, feeling almost like a presence on her, like having a light on your body, for her body seemed to turn just as crimson as the cloud itself. From what she could tell, every part of the cloud was pixels so tiny that they were almost unaccountable.

"What is this thing?" Sakura whispered to herself, only to have Sasori answer for her.

"This thing as you call it, is a three demential screen used for going through training simulations, as well as choosing, and/or showing us our mission assignments. It is universal throughout the base. It's like a hologram that can go anywhere within here."

Sakura was amazed, she had never seen anything like it before. "It's beautiful."

Sasori shrugged, nonchalantly. "Call it what you wish."

They kept on walking, Pein leading them from afar. There was so much red, but when they were exiting the hologram, color seeped into her eyes, stinging them momentarily. Sakura rubbed them.

Pein ended up stopping thirty feet away from the hologram, facing it. The two walked up beside him.

Pein regarded her with a certain thoughtfulness that she never thought she would see on him. "You are the last in the Haruno Clan, but there no jutsu's that you learned that came with you family."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Pein's gaze traveled to the eerie hologram that lay ahead of them and brought a hand forward, before swiping it to the right. Sakura watched, transfixed at the screen turned two demential, revealing the Haruno family tree.

Pein gaze turned back to her, "There was some things you never knew about your family, and it's secretive past."

Sakura's grim calmness turning into restless irritation. Just what was he getting at? What did he know about her family that she didn't?

When Sakura was less than fourteen years old, her mother and father had been ransacked by thieves on the way to another small village nearby to visit friends. They never came back, and their bodies never returned. It was a tragic time in her life. Truly terrible. She ended up leaving the Haruno household, and got a small condo instead. The Haruno household was far too large for just herself, especially at that time. Luckily, she had been so consumed in her training with Tsunade that she had barely even think about it. She ended up using all her sadness, and transformed it into motivation to get stronger. It had worked, but the trauma still remained in small doses when she thought about them.

"Tell me," Sakura insisted.

"The Haruno Clan, has always had the bloodlimit of foresight and pastsight. Memories of the past clan members, and visions of anyone in particular, usual of someone's death or of someone's prosperity. It can be anything of anyone really, except of oneself. There is also many different abilities and perks that come with it."

Sakura's brows shot up, and her mouth dropped. "What?" She was in disbelief, before it ventured into anger. She seethed at him, "I don't believe you!"

"That's because your parents or a powerful sealer, ceased your ability. It is now locked away within the expanses of your mind."

"Even if what your saying is true, why wouldn't anyone tell me about this?" Sakura asked challengingly, "You can't say that the ability was _that_ much of a secret!"

Pein's gaze went back to the hologram, before swiping his hand once again. This time it showed the Forbidden Files room door back in Konoha's File Library. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

Sakura had been within Konoha's File Library rooms many times. The thing was though, the lower you went the less people were allowed to access them. Only certain people in the entire village were allowed to get access into the second-lowest level. She being the student of the former Hokage, and best friend of the current, she has done countless trips back there over the years for paperwork that the Hokage's needed help with. The Forbidden Files room though, only allowed the Hokage, and his or her counsel. She doubted she could even go in there.

Pein's hand shot out further, gaining them entry into the room. "Wait! No, you can't go in there!"

Sakura tried to free herself movement as to stop Pein from what he was doing, only to fall over in dizziness, before just inches were the distance between her pink locks and the obsidian floor. Sasori, had done this as a punishment for trying to free herself, obviously. She growled at the man beside her when the dizziness receded, and was brought back to her feet.

His eyes weren't like before, there was nor amusement or dark intentions. They were dull, the chocolate in them gone, leaving only a shell. Just like the past Sasori. These were the eyes of a puppet that was living life with no sight or reason.

The anger dissolved, only leaving shock. She stared wide eyed at the puppet master. She suddenly felt something ache in her chest, but she couldn't understand why. What was this?

Before he thoughts could expand on the event, Sasori broke the eye contact, and slowly her emeralds descended to the floor. Silence past for a moment, and Sakura felt like she just broke through a barrier. She didn't understand.

"Haruno."

Sakura snapped her head up to meet Pein's violet circles. Before she could reply he turned his head to the hologram. She followed suit.

What she saw shocked her to no end. "What is this?!"

"A decree," Said a velvety voice, that sounded a lot like Sasuke's own, "That states that all Haruno visions are to be sealed, until the next shinobi world war, it was signed even before the second shinobi world war."

Sakura felt like her whole body was about to collapse. That voice, it only belonged one other person, but she knew that he would never be Sasuke. His lone brother. The sole surviving Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura forced her body not to tremble. She was expecting the scarlet that could mean her end, but no, she was met with endless obsidian orbs. Just like Sasuke's ones.

"Ah! So your the fucking last Haruno!" Yelled, a silver haired man, that she knew from records was Hidan.

They stood from left to right. Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, while Konan strode up next beside Pein. There was two missing. Madara Uchiha was not here, nor was Obito Uchiha. One could say that they were one person, since they were the masterminds of the Akatsuki.

"I believe you know everyone here," Droned Pein.

Sakura crossed her arms, looking fiercely at each one of them, before she stopped at Itachi. "With most depressingness, yes, I have."

Deidara seemed to sweat drop at her expression. He just knew that this was not going to end well.

"Where's Madara, or should I say Tobi?" Sakura asked, still staring at Itachi challengingly.

"His whereabouts are unknown. That is why we need you," Sasori spoke for the first time.

Her gaze traveled to Sasori, who was sill standing right next to her. Her raised brows questioned him. "Me?"

"Foresight," Itachi added.

Sakura laughed without amusement, "You expect me to have visions all of a sudden?" She did three-sixty to the Uchiha, and pointed, angrily at the decree, "That ancient thing said that ever since Konoha has been established that foresight is never to be used again! The first person that had it, had it sealed! How am I suddenly suppose to suddenly obtain it?"

"All Haruno's have them, whether it was sealed since those times does not matter."

"Is this some type of jutsu then?" Sakura asked, exasperated.

"No."

"Then-" She started, before Pein interrupted.

"Sasori, it is time."

She turned to Pein again, starting to feel stressed by all the questions she had that were still unanswered, "Time for what?"

Without a second to think, Sasori pushed her towards him, practically crashing into him. His eyes weren't visible with the shadows that cascaded down his face. She didn't understand. What is going on? Why had he done this.

"I will explain and answer everything once this is over with," Sasori whispered to her, still not looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked irritated, but before she knew it, his lips had captured hers. It was slow, but grew faster every moment.

Eyes wide, she realized she couldn't move, but not because of the strings or the shock, but something else entirely. She closed her eyes, not focusing on Sasori, but what was happening to her. Blackness was what she was met with at first, but then pictures, flashes of movement. They raced her mind. All sounds outside of her went incoherent.

She could see the decree being written, the Haruno back then looking so sad, but he would've had to have to known that it would live on wouldn't it? She could see generations after generations of different Haruno's and all their lives flashing before her very eyes.

She could see Sasuke's gravesite in Konoha. She could see Tsunade in now, Naruto's desk while Naruto himself, and the rest of Konoha 11 were searching many different places for her. She could see Ino's determined face as she was on the boarder of wind and fire country with her teammates looking for her.

She could see Sasori's past as it flashed past her, and the loneliness that chilled her to the bone came with it. The lost child that killed the Forth Kazekage. She could see Sasuke's loneliness as a child as well that he never told anyone about.

She could see TenTen's and Neji's wedding that was suppose to take place months from now. As well as Shikamaru and Temari's, she could happiness radiating off everyone, and it consumed her for just a second.

She could see Sasori now, as she eyes opened. The kiss had lasted far longer than intended, but perhaps it was...needed. Not that she ever wanted it to happen again.

She pulled away from him, letting herself drop to her knees. Sakura breathed deeply, clutching her ever moving throat. She glared up at the redhead in front of her, as he seemed to be a little overwhelmed himself, brushing his bangs behind his head, letting them fall back against his pale complexion, once again.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura growled, feeling beyond angered at Sasori, now more than ever before, "If I had any chalkra at all I would kill you!"

Sasori kneeled down to her level, his face back to impassive. She growled at him, seething. "You bastard!"

The next thing that came was something expected, but didn't move away. The slap that Sakura had given him made the rest of the Akatsuki raise their brows. Since when does Sasori allow something like that? Thing was though, they all knew why.

His face burned red, his dully chocolate colored eyes nothing short of acknowledgment, but they were downcast. Sakura couldn't see them.

Sasori stood again, and turned to Pein, who seemed to understand, however little. "Take her back to her chambers."

He never even looked at Sakura as they went back to her room, but before she was left to her thoughts he stopped at her door, but his back was faced to her. "I meant what I said earlier. Deidara shall be the one to tend to you for know until you ask for me. You have questions, and I'm the only one to tell them."

The same whisping sound was there for a moment before the door closed. With that, he left her.

* * *

This chapter took me hours to complete, and yes, it is terrible. I'm sorry :(

This story is confusing to write for me, because there's so much to do with it. This story will be _very_ long, and I plan on only updating this story for quite awhile.

I hope you guys enjoy, and yes it has been wayyy too long since I last updated, but don't worry, it'll be much faster now.

Now at page 47.

**Please Review!**

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	7. Chapter 7

_All there was, was black. Pure black. The space was too dark, it was unrealistic in her eyes, but thats all there was to see. Shadows encased shadows, enveloping her mind in the solitary color. It reminded her of a certain friend, one that she didn't want to think about in her dreams, but it kept coming back to her. Was this all there was in her dream? _

_For someone as bright and colorful as she was, this depressed her, but at the same time in reassured her, however momentarily. She could never live in this world, of unrealistic bleakness. It...Saddened her. Really it did._

_There was as shift in the colors that trapped her conscious, for everything was flowing to the left. There was also the sound of wind brushing past tree leaves. Normally this had a calming effect on her, instead, it held a sinister vibe that scared her. _

_She could feel that very same wind on her skin. It was chilling to the bone. She could feel the goosebumps travel up and around her body. _

_She didn't want to stay here, she wanted to flee, but she couldn't move, could she? She wasn't sure. She didn't understand._

_What was happening? Where was she? _

_The blackness seemed to take a step forward, showing her the world around her. She was in a clearing of some sort, the moon shined down, giving a menacing effect on the area around her. _

_Suddenly the blackness she was seeing, she realized just what it was. It was hair. An ocean of obsidian locks that fell long over the person's body. That hair; she's seen it before, but it didn't make her happy, no, it gave her panic. _

_Her mind couldn't keep up with her memories here, it seemed, at least not completely. There were things she knew, but only important things, no details. Just feelings perhaps? It didn't really matter did it? This was a dream, after all._

_The figure with the long hair turned painfully slow towards her. Was it her that the person was looking at? She didn't know. _

_A pale face, that was almost like a dead corpse's gray. Snake like eyes that were a topaz yellow. They disgusted her, truly they did. It was a man, an evil filled one, that much she knew._

_A morbid smile spread across his face, and his tongue escaped from his mouth. It was like he was staring at his next meal. She felt like she had just broken into a cold sweat. Was that possible here? Was he staring at her?_

_It dawned on her then. _

_Orochimaru is alive too. _

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start, and she lept off her back, letting her arms hold her up to support herself. Her breathes were gasps, barely able to obtain enough for herself. She coughed a few times before she was still breathing with more speed than usual. She also noticed was drenched in a cold sweat.

Sakura threw back her covers, and clutched her head that was now pounding. Whether it be from her condition or her newly found visions at work, she had no clue.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Sakura whispered aggravatedly to herself.

She could remember her dream to the upmost clarity. Every moment that had occurred was in high definition, as if she was there herself, but that wouldn't be possible. Pein had said himself that she couldn't see herself, ever. Was this the future? There was so much that still needed to be pieced together first, but one thing was for sure. What she had seen was definitely Orochimaru.

That revelation in itself was beyond terrifying. The man-despite all Sakura has been throughout the years-scared her to no end. He was the one that had turned Sasuke all those years ago. The one that believed that he could make himself immortal by stealing and using other people's bodies. By all means, Sakura found the man absolutely disgusting. Just the thought of the man made Sakura shiver. She didn't want to think about it.

Should she tell the Akatsuki about this new piece of information? Well, maybe then they could do the dirty work for her, and Konoha, and kill him. No doubt Kabuto is with him too, which was fine with her. She wanted both of them dead. There was no mercy for those two in her heart. Well, as much as Sakura could say. She had never been one to slaughter without any rhyme or reason. It simply wasn't her. That was the life a missing ninja. The life of the Akatsuki, more like.

The Akatsuki. Kami, what was going on here? Almost nothing made sense. And that damned puppet master had kissed her. Sakura felt like scrubbing her lips to the point of ridding them. She growling at the mere thought of what had happened. Why Sasori? Not to say that she preferred anyone else in the Akatsuki. She loathed all of them to a certain extent, Sasori and Itachi making the highest on that list.

Sure Sakura may have gotten her Sight from that kiss, but really why a kiss? Was it really that cliche? Did all of the Haruno's get their Sight through their first kiss? It simply couldn't be _that_ easy, could it? If so, then why wasn't she told? It didn't make sense! Why had Sasori's kiss unsealed her Sight?

Yes, it had been her first. Throughout the years, she has never had a boyfriend. Sasuke, until his death, had never spoken to her about even liking her, so even then, she never had gotten that far with a guy. Ino, often enough, had teased her about it, even made Sakura try to date some people, but never had things gotten to the point of a kiss. She was far too busy of a kunoichi anyways.

Sakura shivered. Her sweat was making her beyond cold, and she couldn't feel her feet. She was in between Sand and Fire country, how the hell was it cold here?

Sakura rubbed her arms and legs trying her best to warm herself up, but to no avail. She wrapped herself in her blanket, trying her best to conceal the clattering of her teeth.

It was at that moment that Deidara came bursting into her room without a second thought, his Akatsuki cloak nowhere to be seen. His almost natural grin was in its normal place. Sakura couldn't tell whether it unnerved her or comforted her to see an Akatsuki with a mischievous grin. It was a rare find here so far.

"Ahh! So your finally awake, un!" Deidara said merrily, letting the door lean on the wall.

Sakura snorted at his behavior, her teeth still jittering. "Wh-what d-do you-u mea-mean?"

Deidara looked at her strangely. "Why are you stumbling over your words so much, yeah? You seemed fine in Pein's office."

"I'm f-freezing!" Sakura growled out, as best she could, forgetting her earlier question.

Deidara's unconcealed eye widened in realization. "It can get that way, however rarely, un." When Sakura didn't respond he continued on conversationally. "You were here a few days even before your introductions, yeah. Danna and myself figured you would at least want to shower up or something, yeah."

Sakura's head shot up to meet Deidara's pale blue eye. "J-just how l-long have I been a-asleep since the me-meeting?"

Deidara hesitated. "At least three days, yeah."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"It's true, un."

That was shocking to say the least. She never did that, unless she just came back from the most tiresome mission of her life. It was probably from the awakening of her Sight. She just hoped it got easier for her.

"But y-yes, I would l-like to shower up, if that's even p-possible," Said Sakura. She had no reason not to. They obviously did not want her dead, and if anything, the exact opposite. The only problem was getting up with her chalkra exhaustion. From sleeping so much she probably had some come back to her.

She steadily lifted herself from the bed. Her whole body ached with the action, and her joints felt like she hadn't used them in years. She moaned quietly. She could also feel the chalkra that she had within her. It was small, but well enough to walk around for a little while. She was just barely off her bedding when her knee's gave out.

"Hey, yeah!" Deidara cried, getting to her just in time before she hit the floor. He set her down genteelly, squatting down to her for a moment, before grinning at her. "I think I have a better solution than walking, un."

Sakura was panting as she quirked a brow at the Explosion Artist. Deidara's grin just grew wider as his hand when to his side. His clay pouch. Within seconds Deidara's hand had come back, revealing a tiny figurine of a bird. Sakura actually thought it looked kind of cute, despite herself.

Deidara threw it from his grasp letting it land on the cold floor. It stood straight up, as if it had been there forever, never moving. He made a hand sign, before speaking, "Katsu." The result was a poof of smoke.

"Y-your not go-going to blow me up a-are you?" Sakura asked partially sarcastic.

Deidara's grin returned. "Now why would I blow up something like you, yeah? Well I suppose I could just make you all the more beautiful, un."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She saw no point in not being friendly. Apparently that was Deidara's personality, despite his past sins. She knew he was only kidding, anyway.

When the smoke from Deidara's small_ poof _subsided, it revealed the same bird, but about ten feet bigger. There was no way it would fit thorough the doorway. Sakura arched a brow, and looked to Deidara, who's grin widened. Her eyes widened in realization. "Y-you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious, yeah!" With that he threw small spiders towards the wall before detonating them with his signature, "Katsu!"

Sakura yelped at the sudden explosion while the man beside her admired his work. Sakura could just see the love that he had when he saw his art, as he called it. Sure, people loved fireworks, but this was just not the same in her eyes.

The moment that the smoke had receded from the area, a huge hole that would allow them an exit with the help of the bird was exposed.

Before she could even comprehend what was going on, Deidara was holding her bridal style. He lept onto the bird, and before she knew it they were flying across the corridors. Fear traveled up and around Sakura. She's never done something like this before.

Deidara looked down to her, and laughed at her expression. It was quite common for new comers to not enjoy their first flying session with him.

Sakura was freezing, and the bypassing wind was most definitely not helping the matter. The rush of the wind was leaving her after awhile, and soon Sakura just felt rather irritated with the man holding her. This was an event for another time, perhaps when she didn't feel this sickly. Her headache was just getting worse as time passed too. Just great. She supposed though this could be a _lot_ worse.

Corridor after corridor passed, and Sakura was beginning to wonder if Deidara was just doing this for his own enjoyment. Either that, or he was intentionally taking her in random directions. She didn't think it would be the latter, but she couldn't be sure.

It was only after what seemed like forever that they slowly started to go to a complete stop. "We are here, yeah."

Sakura studied the door. It looked like just any other. Apparently the Akatsuki had a thing for confusing its _guests_. It was rather boring, Sakura concluded.

Deidara did a few hand signs, making the bird decrease in size so that it could go through the door easily. He set Sakura on the smaller version of the bird, letting her hands grip at the sides as to not fall off. He figured that this would easier for the both of them.

Deidara touched a palm on the door. It was almost as if the door itself recognized him. "All the doors allow the members to access them, other than another members chambers, un. This will be your room, yeah. Most of the things here are pretty state of the art, yeah. It's nice to have, un."

The door abruptly opened, showing a dark setting, but once Deidara had set foot into the room lights carried around, albeit rather dimly. Sakura caught her breath, clutching her heart. The room was beautiful, and huge.

In front of her, lay a large living room area with an ever going fireplace was on the wall she had just came from. While behind the living room was large sliding glass windows that let out to a balcony, but Sakura couldn't tell what was on the outside, for it was night. On the left of the room there was a vanity, along with a large four-post bed with a canopy covering the surface. On the right of her was two open doors. The closest one to her was of a walk-in closet that was devoured in clothes. The one father though was of a grand bathroom.

Once the bird she was siting on had entered the room, her chills vanished, leaving her speech to be back to it's normality. Sakura was in shock, it was clear to see, but at the same time she was confused. "Why would you..." She trailed off.

Deidara turned to her with the same grin plastered on his face. "Why would we cold-blooded murderers of the Akatsuki, even allow you such a grand room, yeah? For your accommodation, un. Your far more useful to the rest of us if you can at least tolerate us, however small, un."

"Just wow." Sakura said softly with a small smile.

"We don't want to hurt you, un. If anything it's the exact opposite, un. Not that I can truly say that I enjoy my time here, but it's better than some may believe, yeah."

Sakura was at a loss for words to respond to that. "There's so much I don't understand."

Deidara's grin dropped. "You will, in time, yeah."

Sakura's eyes slowly made their way to Deidara's one. "I can only hope."

A moment of silence passed between them before Deidara spoke with his grin intact, bringing a small twinge of happiness to Sakura. "Well, do you want to wash up, un?"

Sakura practically grasped at the opportunity. "Yes!"

"Well ok, un." Deidara chuckled. "I'll be on the couch when your done, un. There also should be a change of clothes for you, yeah."

Without a moment's hesitation the bird had flew silently to the bath room, and Sakura closed the door behind her. Slowly but surely Sakura made her way to the clear shower doors that was in the back of the room. Luckily for her that the shower had a chair already in it.

Sakura checked her chalkra levels, noting that she could probably put some into her feet just long enough so she could in and out of the shower.

The bird flew over to exactly where she wanted, which would be to her clothes. Her eyes widened in surprise at the light pinks, scarlets, browns, and whites in them. Are these...? No way... They were practically in shreds after she came here. Sakura's jaw dropped as she held out her newly washed red Haruno tunic. It looked like she had just gotten it. Brand new! She picked up her brown skirt and black leggings, and they were the same as her tunic. Even her combat boots were exactly the same! Who did this? How? It was beyond repair! And there was her scarf too, same as the rest.

With a shocked smile she put them back on the counter, before slowly making her way off the clay bird. She gripped the counter before she could fall flat on her face to the floor. The mirror lay ahead of her.

Sakura could see that the complexion had gone from moderately pale to starch white. Even her vibrant pink hair was lighter than it normally was. There were bags under her eyes too, but not from being awake, no, it was probably the stress that was on her shoulders, as well as worry, and depression that had sunk over her since Sasuke... There was only one thing that was the same. Her ever burning emeralds, the fire never fell from them. She was never one to give up, since there was always for a chance that things could get better. Things were never black and white. There was always light even in the darkest of hours. There _always_ was. She just hoped that she wasn't the exception.

Sakura sighed at her reflection. It was definitely not what she was hoping for, even though she already knew that she would not look like she did before she came here. She was drained. Her emotions were going absolutely everywhere during her time here. Not that she could fully help it either, but the members-other than Deidara for the most part-have been nothing, but cruel to her. Not that they weren't always like this with everyone. She should't expect anything from them anyways.

Shaking her head, she saw that the clay bird was all nestled up on the rug that she stood upon. She smile down to the small creation. By all means, it was absolutely adorable. It was completely unlike the other birds that she's seen in the past by Deidara. That wasn't to say though that the thing could be deadly when Deidara wanted it to be.

Putting chalkra into her feet she striped her used clothes, and made her way over to the shower as fast as she could, closing the clear door behind her. Relaxing herself onto the chair, Sakura started the water, letting the warmth wash over her. In all actuality she felt like scrubbing herself until she felt like she was at her bones. She really felt _that_ gross. It had been _way _too long since she had last set foot into a shower or even a bathtub. She moaned quietly to herself at how good it felt to finally get clean again.

When she finished she did a quick wind jutsu that she had learned from Temari so she could dry faster. Luckily it only took a very minimal amount of chalkra, but even then she could feel all her extra reserves diminish after just one jutsu. She was completely and utterly drained after that.

Quickly, before she could keel over from exhaustion, she changed back into her ninja garb. It felt so good to have something that was hers, and only hers. The only thing here that could bring her back to Konoha in her mind's eye or even in her dreams.

When the bird noticed that Sakura was ready to leave, the bird plucked itself off of the ground, and let Sakura rest on it.

Leaving the door closed behind her, Sakura found a lounging Deidara on the couch as well as an annoyed Sasori who stood before Deidara. Even in her exhausted state she still found herself growling at the puppet master. She hadn't seen him in days, and she was glad for it, but she was hoping that it would be awhile longer before she even saw that bloody red mop of hair again.

Deidara and Sasori both turned to Sakura. Deidara seemed amused at her reaction to Sasori, while Sasori himself had his arms crossed, his face back to impassive at her arrival.

"I'm guessing your not happy by my arrival," Sasori said, his eyes ever so lazy looking.

Sakura glared at Sasori. "Oh no, I'm very _pleased_ your here," she said sarcastically.

Deidara snorted, "Can you blame her Danna?"

"I cannot change the connection," Sasori sighed with a nonchalant shrug.

Sakura's glare lost it's focus; her anger at Sasori gone. Confusion filled her. "What do you mean by 'connection'?"

Deidara's amusement turned into seriousness, and Sasori turned to her fully, staring at her right in her eyes. A nervousness escaped into her veins at the intensity he was looking at her. It was as if he was taking in every detail on her. Sakura could feel a blush coming onto her face.

What the hell? Why is this happening? Why is she inwardly freaking out? Why should she care? And why is she freaking blushing right now?!

"That," Sasori said, "Is why I came here."

* * *

Well, that's that for this chapter. I really liked making this one, really I did. I actually really enjoy making this story, but sometimes it can get kinda stressful. It's as I said before. This story is very confusing to write.

Well I hope you enjoyed. Oh and by the way I love love love Deidara! He's like the best character to write other than _sometimes_ Itachi or Sasori, but Deidara is so fun!

Please review! I really take them into consideration! And constructive criticism is open to me!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura was flustered, embarrassed, and going crazy. She swears she is going freaking crazy! Since when did she even care? Since when did she get red faced at seeing a guy; let alone a mass murderer that she helped kill?!

Sasori smirked at Sakura's nervousness. A dark smirk that screamed arrogance, and it was pointed directly at the pink haired kunoichi. He couldn't do anything about the inevitable, whatever happens, happens. It was Fate, and there was nothing that Sakura or him could do about it. Be it as it may be, there was simply nothing that could change it, and for some reason Sasori wasn't caring a bit about that. Perhaps, or once in his life he could finally be _wanted_. It was true though that Sakura was as stubborn as a mule, so no doubt that she would try to give him the cold shoulder, and _try_ to neglect whatever Fate has forced upon her.

Sakura's blush increased, as well as her panic. Her heart was racing a hundred miles an hour at seeing him smirk. What was wrong with her? She _hated_ him!

"Well, I'm out," Deidara said resolutely, as he got up from the couch. His eyes strode over to Sakura for a moment."Oh yes! You can keep the bird, un. It's not flammable if your worried about that."

"Why are you leaving me alone?" Sakura asked irritatedly, her blush still intact, pointing non to discretely at Sasori, "With him?"

Deidara grinned from ear to ear, as if he knew what was going to happen even before she did. "Oh, please you don't want me here, I'll just get in the way, yeah."

"What?" Sakura yelled frantically. "No!"

With a girly wave he smiled mischievously at Sakura, "Bye, bye, yeah!" And with a puff of smoke he was gone, leaving Sakura alone with Sasori.

Slowly, and embarrassingly enough her gaze traveled back to Sasori who was standing in his same spot, staring right back at her with as much of amusement as he could have.

Now taking a breathe to calm herself she asked him, "So what exactly were you going to tell me?"

"I don't like to repeat myself Sakura."

Sakura stared at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"What I said after Pein's meeting," Sasori deadpanned.

Huh? Sakura questioned in thought. Oh. Right. "You said that you would tell me everything that you know."

Sasori's small smirk returned, while he strode silently over to the window, and bore witness to the moon. It was a graceful silver, Sakura noted as the bird flew her over toward Sasori. It reminded her of her Sensei's hair color. She giggle inwardly, but it was taken out by the despair, she missed all of Konoha so much. She shook herself before she went any further into her memories, only creating more painful aches in her chest.

"You don't need that bird," Sasori stated. "Not with me anyhow."

"Take me away Sasori," Sakura replied sarcastically, throwing her arms out dramatically to add to the act.

Sasori's eyes narrowed sharply. "Don't do that."

Touchy, Sakura inwardly thought. On the outside she acted so innocent, her eyes wide with curiosity, and a tilted head. "Why ever not?"

His chocolate filled eyes, searched for the moon. "You are not the type."

Sakura straightened, actual curiosity making herself pull herself together and forgetting whatever she had felt moments ago. Being embarrassed in from of Sasori only made him amused. "What do you mean?"

When his eyes met hers, Sakura's breath hitched, and the racing of her heart was creating her to panic again. "Because, Sakura, you are not one to be protected."

Sakura tried to look anywhere but his eyes, but when she finally gave into the temptation she found him staring up at the sky. Somehow she could see that his features were relaxed. He didn't look like the menacing version of Sasori that she knew from the past. This version displayed thoughtfulness, and no disregard for the living, as far as she knew.

"Do you still think that emotions are useless?" Sakura whispered softly before she even knew what she was saying. She shook herself for a moment, not daring to look at him in the eye. Sasori's impassive face broke partially, as he gazed down to her, and he smiled so lightly for a mere second.

Slowly he fluttered his fingers, letting his chalkra strings work their magic. After a second Sakura was floating in the air, while the bird she was sitting on flew itself onto the same seat Deidara had been seated on.

"Sasori, what are you..." She mumbled off.

With a flick of his wrist he brought her back to the ground. "You know exactly what I'm doing."

The moonlight was the only source of light within the room, giving both of them a light glow off their skin. Most of Sakura's room was consumed in darkness now.

"And no. I don't believe in what I use to."

Startled, Sakura stared at Sasori in disbelief, but at the same time she knew. This was not the same Sasori that she had known. He was human, and humans had emotions, no matter how troublesome they may be at times.

"Your words did sink in," He said, "Albeit rather slowly."

She wasn't expecting that. "I was the one that changed you?" Sakura asked.

Sasori shrugged nonchalantly. "In a manner of speaking, yes." He leaned against the sliding glass door. "While also in a manner of speaking, I was the one that brought you here."

Sakura's head shot up like a rocket. "Tell me everything you know."

Ah, now down to business. "That ring, as you know, was mine." Sakura held out her hand, where it rest on her right thumb, exactly where it was suppose to be on his. "It was also Madara Uchiha's ring, for a time."

Sakura straightened at the mention of the masked man. "What do these things do exactly?"

"The origin of the rings has been locked away for years, Pein himself has no idea where they came from. From what we know is that they can be used as a transporter of sorts, you yourself have been most lucky to have ridden in them." Sakura's disgusted face almost amused him for a second. "They are also used as keys, like the stone in between Wind and Fire country, as well as contacting others, tracking, projecting the owner for meetings when the Akatsuki are far apart, among other practically useless things."

"You don't know that," Sakura said quickly.

He quirked a brow at her words. "Elaborate."

Sakura held out her hand looking determined, "Remove it. I can see anyone else's future except myself. I'm guessing that anything I own is within those terms."

"This ring isn't yours."

Sakura's brow twitched in irritation. "Fine then, remove your ring from my fingers."

Sasori shook his head. "It cannot be removed once it has settled onto your hands. The owner must die."

Sakura growled in frustration, "There has to be a way!"

"It is said that the ring can be removed under extreme cases of emotion, that is why death is a requirement. It can be very..." He stopped, as it searching for a better word, "Emotional."

Sakura eyes went downcast towards the purple kanji. Jewel. Was this the only method? Trying to subdue any fury that was created by her idea, she breathed deeply. Finally she looked up to Sasori, trying not to glare at him as she spoke. "Kiss me."

He was taken aback by her words. His scarlet brows raised. "You can't be serious." He didn't really care to get slapped a second time, even if she was the one that ordered it. He had allowed her the first time, but that was only to try and let her quench her anger. He didn't want a repeat.

"Pull the ring off when you do." Sakura said, trying to regulate her temper. The thought was appealing, and that's what angered her the most. She was suppose to hate him, gosh dang it!

And without a second thought he pulled her in with his chalkra strings. He rested one of his hands on her waist while the other nestled itself into her fingers, and he watched how Sakura twined them together with her own.

"One last chance, Sakura," He said. The moonlight on her face was tempting him more than he let on.

Sakura took a moment, before resting her other hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead."

Sakura didn't even see him visually smirk as he captured his lips with hers. At first it was slow, but Sasori gave into his temptation, letting himself go faster and faster with his lips. Sakura tried to pull away for a second to catch her breath, but Sasori pulled her in again, earning himself a gasp from her. He wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

Sakura didn't know what was wrong with her. She wanted answers, not this, but she couldn't stop herself. The beat of her heart and the touch of his skin was drawing her in. Was this what he meant by connection? The fact that she wanted to hate him, but at the same time she couldn't stop him.

"Tell me to stop, Sakura," He whispered against her lips.

Sakura's brows knitted together when he started to put little kisses down from her lips to her jaw, slowly making his way to her neck. She suppressed the urge to moan. Sasori smirked against her skin.

What was she doing? He had her right in his hands, and he was enjoying every moment of it! Should she? Tossing away any pleasure that Sasori was creating for her; she whispered so softly that she could barely hear herself. "Stop."

In his last seconds she pulled the ring from her grasp. He pulled away from her, letting his chalkra strings release at the same time. He frowned down to her. She was enjoying, that much he knew. Just from the amount of emotion that is needed to remove the Rings was enough of answer for him. It appears that she still had enough strength to overcome the Connection. Thing was though, it was still being knitted together. It wasn't complete yet.

Sakura's emeralds were glaring into the floor. She had let herself become enveloped by Sasori. Finally getting enough resolve in her, her firey emeralds shot up to meet sweet chocolates. "What is the Connection, as you called it?"

"I withheld information from you the first time." He felt no desire for her to notice later on that he had originally lied. "The Akatsuki partially knows of the past of these troublesome things. When Pein found them, they had never been used. Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Orochimaru, and myself were the first members that devoted our lives to the organization. At the time we didn't know the powers that they held, but simply the little things. The ones I listed earlier is what we knew of. Now, within recent years we had found out an old prophecy about them. Without missions, we had much time on our hands."

Sakura questioned it. "A prophecy?"

He nodded. "A few of us traveled back to the ruins where Pein found them, albeit very discretely. It was said that one person will find a ring if we set them in the place where we originally died. The rings were apart of some big jutsu centuries ago, but that's for another time. Anyways, whoever found a ring was said to become infatuated or love the original owner and vice versa."

"But your not the original owner," She argued, trying to find a loophole in the whole grand scheme of things.

"Well, the original owners are dead if that answers your question," Sasori deadpanned in reply.

Sakura growled in frustration. "I don't want to be in love with you!"

Sasori's eyes lowered in lazily, "There's nothing you can do."

"I'll fight it then!" Sakura exclaimed, angrily.

Sasori was admiring the silvery moon when he uttered his next words, "There's no use." He himself had given it up a few days prior. He didn't want to fight it, and he didn't want Sakura to either, but he knew she would. The girl would probably never fully give into the ancient powers of the Rings. He had found it quite cliché how things had turned out. Him and Sakura Haruno? That was a disaster just waiting to happen.

"I never give up," Sakura muttered disdainfully, her voice rising after every word,"That's _my_ ninja way!"

"I know," He replied bluntly, "I've seen it first hand."

A silence passed over them for awhile. Sasori could just feel the waves of fury radiating off his pink companion. It was...discomforting. The Rings had powers that he couldn't even comprehend. Heaven knows just what _else_ they did. Somehow he knew though, that he would find out.

He glanced down to Sakura, who was staring at the moon. The night was filled with morbid shadows. It was quite eerie, he decided. Not that he would be fazed by such things, but it seemed to hold that certain aurora in the air. It was a bad Omen.

"Last time I checked we were underground," Sakura mumbled curiously.

"Ah, so you finally noticed." Sasori said, with a small smirk. He knew that it would irk Sakura. "That would be because the Base has underground pathways. There are many places that we can move to as we see fit. That's why the temperature changes sot frequently."

"W-what?" Sakura sputtered, shocked. "Just how state of the art is this place?"

"Heh," He grunted, "Very. There are more things that you haven't even seen yet."

"There's so much I don't know." She felt almost defeated by the lack of knowledge.

"I didn't come here to make you fall in love with me," He announced bluntly, distaste evident in his voice. "I came here to answer your questions."

She straightened at his words. How blunt. "Why am I here?"

His eyes trailed the path of trees that guarded the base."You were Chosen. The Rings took you here. You are here to train under the Akatsuki, learn out techniques, master them, then defeat Madara with our help."

"What?" Sakura yelled. "What are you talking about? So you guys want to help me become stronger? Defeat Madara?!"

"That's what I said."

She needed to tell him then. "Orochimaru is alive too! I don't know what he plans on doing, but he's alive!"

His eyes widened sightly, and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. He was literally shaking in anger. His voice was soft, but Sakura could hear the iciness in his words. "When did you find out?"

She hesitated. "Right before I awoke."

He considered her words. He had always wondered whether or not it's true or not. "So it's true then."

"What is?" She was shaking with tension.

"All past members of the Akatsuki that helped are alive, that probably means that all of Taka are alive again too."

Taka. That was Sasuke's group...There was no way...No way...It can't be possible, can it? Of course, it's possible! It just had to be!"That means that Sasuke's alive! Doesn't it?"

Sasori glared at the sky. He didn't _want_ Sakura falling for others. "More than likely."

"I need to find him!" Sakura declared. She was going to find Sasuke!

He shrugged, _trying_ not to care."If you order it, then Pein will arrange it."

"What do you mean?" Suspicion filled her.

She would not like the reason why. "The main reason why you need to obtain out abilities is to become the leader of the Akatsuki, albeit you'll probably put up a fight."

"Leader of the Akatsuki?" Sakura repeated."The greatest _criminal_ organization in the world? You have got to be kidding me. Me? Leader. Ha. No."

"What you decide to do with the organization is strictly up to you once you obtain leadership. I seriously doubt that anyone in the Akatsuki actually wants to be what it was in the past."

Realization set in. Of course! Pein, or Nagato, and Konan had let Naruto free, letting him be the Hero to the world. They sided _with_ Naruto. Not, Madara Uchiha. "It all makes sense now."

"How so?" He asked, mostly curious at her response.

She had a certain gleam in her eye when she spoke up to him. "When Naruto had defeated Pein, both him and Konan sided with him. They wanted him to finish the job that they couldn't. To bring peace and prosperity to the world."

Sasori snorted, "Well it certainly hasn't lasted long."

She wanted to retort, say that it was rude to say such a thing, but she knew it to be true. It was so true, and the problem was is that the world has absolutely no idea of the future. That is, all except for her. The abilities that she was granted allowed her to see the future. She had one question though that she had yet to answer.

"Why is it that when you kissed me that my powers unsealed? It's been so long since anyone has even known about the Haruno's ability of Sight."

He held up the Ring with his thumb and pointer finger, letting her see the kanji fully. "Pein had a guess, and he guessed right." He sighed exasperatedly, "Although it was probably the most cliche moment in my life."

She tried to suppress the urge to laugh, but failed miserably. She ended up putting her hand up to her mouth to try and subdue the laughter. "Haha, I can _imagine_."

Sasori smirked down to her. Sakura could just feel the blush starting to brew onto her cheeks. He was just so...hot. Kami, she hated hormones. Luckily she was still giggling, so he probably just thought that it was because of her laughter.

"Also," She said with small grin, "Could you get me off the ground?"

Sakura could see the flick of his fingers. It was barely even a movement. She wouldn't have even noticed it, had she not been looking directly at his hand for that movement. She had known that he had gotten quite a bit better over the last five years. Their spar being the main cause for her thoughts.

"Is there anything else?" He asked, while he brought her to a standing position.

She crossed her arms, watching as clouds moved on their way."Nothing that wouldn't irk you. My questions would just be repeats. It's just so hard to believe."

"It's a lot to sink in." He pointed out.

"Well, yeah" She sighed. "Believing that you guys are the exact same people was my original belief."

He didn't even have to think about his response."We are all very slightly different than what we were. We all are what we are. The biggest change for some of us here was the bodily transition. I was a puppet; Hidan was immortal."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "I couldn't even imagine."

Sakura's head shot up when it suddenly came to mind. "You guys aren't going to be like, as merciless to people as you were in the past were you?"

"Everyone probably other than Hidan. Yes."

"Might I ask," She spoke so awkwardly, "Just, what is wrong with that guy?"

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement at her words. "The guy is insane."

She stared up at him annoyedly, "Aren't you all?"

At that he did smirk. "Believe what you wish."

Another silence passed between them, and Sasori contemplated whether or not he should tell her. Finally deciding that there was no reason that he shouldn't tell her he did. He turned to her fully, and she seemed to noticed that he was regarding at her somewhat thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked, curious of his gaze.

"You should sleep Sakura. You seem quite exhausted."

Sasori always surprised her with his words. He was so unpredictable. For him it was practically a habit. "Umm alright."

He walked her over to the Akatsuki cloud patterned bedspread. She slipped off her scarf as she started to climb into bed. She wrapped the bedspread around her petite body while he pulled over the canopy to allow him access onto the bed. He sat at the end on the mattress. There was one thing that he wanted to say.

Sakura turned towards him while one arm propped up her head. She raised her brows at him. He looked like there was something that he wanted to say.

Sasori was still regarding her with thoughtfulness, almost on the verge of curiosity. "You said that all the Akatsuki are mad."

"Yeah, I did." She replied, not getting why they were talking about this again.

"Would you like to know a secret Sakura?"

Her face contorted into partial confusion. Deciding to go along she spoke rather unsure of herself, "Sure."

"All the greatest people are."

* * *

Haha, I thought of this ending because of the fact that my newest SasoSaku fic in a Malice Wonderland kind of thing, and those words are exactly how I ended the first chapter. Haha, I actually love Alice in Wonderland, thats why I made my own story about it. You should check it out! It's called **Tainted White**.

In other news. Did you guys ever expect this turn of events? I swear to God, most of the parts in this story I think up at a moments notice. I rarely plan an actual chapter, although I know exactly where I want this story to go. You'll probably see right through me though, about what this story is even going to end be about in the end. Either way though, I'm going to make this story looonnngggg.

Please, please review! It's really true that I take them into consideration. Constructive criticism is very well desired. I'm only 14 and I want to get better! :)

Current Page: 72

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	9. Chapter 9

Nagato. Yahiko. Konan. The original three Akatsuki. One had died many years ago. One had died after the battle of Pein. The last had died at the hands of Obito Uchiha. Where are they now, you ask? All alive and well. One had been in hiding. One had used at genjutsu to conceal his identity. The last one had been there all along, next to the man in the genjutsu. Where do their allegiances lie now, you ask? They all want one thing. They want peace for the entire world. That's always been their goal.

Nagato dreamed to ridding the world of war. He _had_ believed that by pain people will come to acknowledge another's pain, thereby everyone agreeing that there was no need for more of it. He was the second in command for a time, until his friends' death, many years before. After that he became leader; the entire time he remained to his goal until the most recent Hokage talked him into believing otherwise.

Yahiko dreamed of Amegakure to stop crying so many tears, the rain was just apart of that. He was the original leader. He wished to stop the civil wars within his country. The Akatsuki was going to be the solution to it all, until his unlikely death.

Konan was the third in command. She believed exactly what Yahiko and Nagato believed. She was the right hand of Nagato for years, following his every order with the upmost of perfection. She also believed in the recent Hokage after the Invasion of Pein, and died believing it so.

Now all three are alive again, and they believe in the Hokage. They wish to rid of Madara again as well, and become the allies of all the villages. They have no desire to be what they were before Naruto came. Pain was never the answer to the world's problems. Peace and prosperity shall never be gained by such a method, all that can be brought by such a thing is misery.

They also believe in the Rings, and the prophecy that it holds within it's grasp. They believe in Sakura Haruno, or at least, they hope they can.

* * *

Sakura had awoken up very late in the day as far she could tell from the rays shining onto the living area section of the room. She hadn't had any visions during her long rest. Perhaps that was a good thing, she didn't really enjoy waking up soaking wet with sweat and a terrible migraine.

She checked her chalkra levels and noticed that she was at least had fifty percent of her chalkra back. The rest period of chalkra exhaustion was usually only a day or two, but Sakura had almost been depleted. She had been dwindling at about one percent mark, and such a strain costed a person in the long run. It took at least a week, and she was nearing that mark.

It'a all that dreaded prophecy's fault. Had she not been the 'Chosen' one as Sasori had put it, she would've never been in this situation in the first place. She didn't feel any different by being here, other than the _connection_ that she has with Sasori.

Ugh, Sasori of the Redsand is her star crossed lover, eh? Just the thought of it disgusted her. She wanted to slam him into the ground for what was going on. At the same time though she didn't want to be away from him. She was slowly but surely falling in love with the Puppet Master of the Akatsuki organization. She would sure as hell fight it to the end though. She will die trying to separate the stupid _connection_ they shared. This was all his fault, and he didn't even seem to care! Oh the nerve of that man!

"Che!" Sakura spat to herself. She was getting worked up when she really didn't need to.

'_Calm down Haruno, you don't even need to think about this right now,' Sakura thought to herself, taking a calming breath._

_"Oh, yes, because you are not going to have to think about it later," Inner argued._

_'I'd rather get worked up later than now!'_

_"Oh please, your already falling for the man."_

Sakura growled, pushing Inner to the very corners of her mind. She really didn't need her to tell her something she already knows well enough about. She really _didn't_ need a freaking reminder.

So the Akatsuki wanted them for her to lead them, and they didn't want to be what they were in the past. What exactly was she suppose to do with a ton of criminals? They weren't going to like having her be the Leader, if she even wanted to take up the position. Just what was she going to do? They were all a ton of missing ninjas from all over the world, she couldn't exactly have them reinstated to become ninjas of their lands again, could she? Who would even believe her in the first place? All the Kage's have a kill on sight for all of these specific missing ninjas. Actually the only one that didn't was Itachi, and just Heaven knows why. He was probably the scariest of them all other than Pein himself.

Oh what was she going to do? She had a life in Konoha, she can't suddenly be the leader of the Akatsuki! What exactly was she suppose to do with them if the members hated her, and even refused to follow her command? The only good thing that could come from all of this, is if the Akatsuki became a group of mercenaries like they were back when Obito had sent her and Naruto to the other world. And that was another _world_. She seriously doubted that they would even consider such an idea.

Sasori also said that she was to learn the Justus's and techniques that Akatsuki have. Those jutsu's alone are some of the most powerful in the world. The Six Paths of Pein was just one, and it had a devastating result for all of Konoha; it nearly destroyed the entire village, and barely any of Konoha was left standing afterwards. Not to mention the death toll of both shinobi and civilian. That had been a horror-filled battle, just the thought of it gave her the chills.

Then there was the realization that Sasuke could be alive. She would have to find him, but the question remained, where would she even look? For all she knew he could be back in Konoha, safe and sound, and his funeral cancelled.

There was also Orochimaru. If she was seriously going to be leader of the Akatsuki the first thing she would even order, or ask would be to find him and interrogate him, or kill him. Knowing Orochimaru he would probably find some secret hideout somewhere or another. Then there was Kabuto to consider. He might not even be with Orochimaru. He might be trying to find him, but who knows if their together again.

It was at that time that Deidara's bird came flying up her bedside, trying in vain to move the canopy around for it to get inside. Sakura smiled sadly at the little thing. It was like a newborn child, not really understanding such simple concepts.

Sakura moved the canopy curtain, allowing the bird to fly most happily to her side, and Sakura began to wonder if the thing could chirp like an actual bird could, Sakura doubted it though. The bird was only made of clay, after all.

"Do you have a name?" Sakura asked the little cutey of a bird, and it shook it's head happily. How did this thing have feelings, she wondered.

"Do you want one?" Sakura asked, receiving an overjoyed nod. Sakura laughed at the little thing's antics.

"Well since your Deidara's creation," Sakura said, "I guess I should call you Katsu."

The bird seemed very delighted by the name, and came flying at Sakura, and nuzzled into her chest. She laughed happily, stroking the little bird's clay feather's.

Now that she noticed it, the bird didn't even feel like clay. It felt like actual feathers, even though it didn't have any. It was very peculiar.

After a little time with her newly named bird, Katsu, Sakura made her way over to the bathroom, feeling far better than she had the day before when Sasori still had to hold her up with strings. This was so much better. She could actually move as freely as she saw fit. Sakura found it quite delightful.

Katsu-Sakura decided randomly that it would be a girl-just flew around the room for awhile before making her way over to same spot Deidara had been sitting in the night before. Sakura shook her head. Katsu was still obviously infatuated with her _original_ owner, or even more so, her creator.

When Sakura entered the bathroom she found a new set of clothes, and this time they were long black pants, and a short sleeved shirt to match, but when Sakura held it out in front of her, she took a glimpse of the back. Her eyes widened slightly, there was a rather large Sunagakure symbol. These were Sasori's, albeit probably older ones since they looked like her size, and Sasori was probably a head taller than her.

She could just smell the aroma they held. It smelled of pine-needles and wood, but it was also very masculine. There was no mistaking it. These were definitely Sasori's old clothes. Sakura could feel a blush coming on, and she cursed herself for it.

When she put the clothes on she noticed a small note from where the clothes had been. Sakura held it up and read it curiously.

_You can use the bird to get to the kitchen. It should know where it is. _

_-Sasori _

Almost on cue, after she read the card her stomach growled. She smiled sheepishly to herself in the mirror. Closing the door behind her, she found Katsu already at the door. She strode over to Katsu, and put her hand to the doorframe. It swung open almost immediately, and Sakura found herself in a cold and vacant corridor.

"Grow in size Katsu," She told the bird. Katsu nodded, growing to the size of an elephant. Sakura leaped on, and grabbed hold of Katsu, before she flew off down the hallways, passing hallway after hallway. This place was huge. The place was also very dim.

Unlike the other night with Deidara, she was fully enjoying herself. It was a rush with Katsu. All she could hear was the sound of passing air, and she loved every second of it. She could see why Deidara always had a bird with him during combat, or even not. It was very enjoyable.

Sakura smiled, and yelled into the wind. "To the kitchen, Katsu!"

Katsu complied, and flew even faster than before. She was very amazing at aerodynamics, Sakura decided. They hadn't even come close to crashing into the narrow walls.

It felt like a long time to Sakura, but she knew it couldn't have been more than a couple minutes. At the speeds that Katsu went they could probably fly from Rain to Fire country in less than a few hours. It was simply astonishing.

Soon enough she could see light from one hallway, and before she could even comprehend the situation Sakura had found her way into a living room setting with a kitchen at the farther end, and strangely enough there was lots of windows, letting the room bath in warm lighting.

She saw only her two companions in the kitchen, which she found to be quite lucky for her, she didn't feel like getting involved with the other members so quickly in her time here. Sakura lept off of Katsu, landing without a sound. Deidara and Sasori were both standing behind the island; one with a grin; the other with a black expression.

Katsu decreased to the size of a bluebird and lept onto Sakura's shoulder. She seemed perfectly content being in Sakura's possession instead of Deidara's.

"Well what do you want, un? We can make, pancakes, or pancakes, or pancakes, maybe some pancakes, even some more pancakes. What do you think, yeah?" Deidara asked rhetorically with a grin.

Sakura smiled at the blonde, before sitting herself down onto a stool. She set her elbows onto the counter, watching as Sasori used his chalkra stings to move things around while Deidara had a few birds setting things up for him. Sakura rose her brows. This was seriously how they were going to do things? Ha, whatever works, she supposed.

Sakura watched the two fix things up the ninja way. It was actually quite intriguing to watch. It was like a bird and puppet show at the same time, and it worked quite efficiently.

"Chocolate, blueberry, or regular?" Sasori asked her with complete calmness, as three boxes of pancake mix were held up in the air with his strings.

Sakura almost wanted to laugh aloud at him. Her lips quivered as a result though, showing that she was very amused. She covered her mouth with her hand before she spoke. "Every."

Deidara smirked at her, his birds doing most of his work for him. Most of everything was almost complete, now all they had to do was pour the batter onto the pan, and let it heat up.

Sasori had been the one to pour the batter, while Deidara was annoying him thoroughly about it. "Steady." Deidara coaxed, with a grin. "Steady now. Steady Danna, yeah! Steady!"

Sasori shot him a glare in return while Sakura was trying very hard not to laugh. She kinda hoped that this was a normal occurrence for them, it was quite hilarious, that is if she _was_ going to stay here longer.

When Sasori was done, Deidara started laughing aloud to, and Sakura simply couldn't handle it. She started laughing too, but before it could go on for long, Sasori had grabbed a large roll of duck tape and was already getting a piece off of the roll. While he just quirked a brow that meant, 'Do you really to go through with this?," And her and Deidara stopped almost immediately, but not enough to not smile a little bit.

"What is so fucking funny?"

Sakura turned around to find a civilian clothed Hidan behind her, looking quite annoyed.

Deidara grinned at him, pointing non-too-discretely at Sasori, "Oh just making Danna angry, yeah."

Hidan smirked before sitting himself down right next to Sakura, "The bastard can get angry easily can't he?"

"Damn straight, yeah!"

Sakura hadn't been looking at Sasori, but when she noticed him making more pancake mix she questioned it, before just realizing what he planned on doing. Oh this is going to be so good. Sasori could feel her eyes on him so he glimpsed at her for a moment. She knew exactly what he was planning, and he gave an innocent shrug in response.

So when Deidara had been covered in pancake batter she was not surprised one bit. Ok, yes she was. She was bursting out in laughter, and so was Hidan beside her. The response from Deidara was immediate and he just froze in his spot, before slowly touching his head, his was mouth wide in disgust. It had begun to slink through his long hair, drenching it in the liquid.

"And that," Sasori whipped his hands on a dishrag, looking completely unfazed by what he had done. "Is why you don't made me irritated when we're making pancakes."

Deidara simply stared at him, still in shock. Sasori simply gazed at him lazily, but he seemed satisfied enough with the result.

Deidara wove a hand through his hair. "This...is going to be messy, yeah..."

Sakura handed him a dishrag, still giggling at the sight. Who knew that Sasori could be playful when he wanted?

Deidara scrubbed his face with the rag, before deciding to leave. "At least save me a pancake, yeah. I'm gonna shower. Again."

Sakura turned around in her chair watching with an amused smile as he left the vicinity, but as he was walking away, Itachi came waltzing into the room, barely even giving Deidara a glance.

"Do I need to ask?" Was all he said before coming toward the table.

Sasori began flipping the large pancake. "I believe you already know the event."

He stood near the edge of the island."Hn."

Sakura watched Itachi uncertainly. Was he simply here to have a meal? Or something else entirely? She couldn't trust him, that much she knew. Actually she probably shouldn't even trust Sasori, but here she was, sitting in their kitchen watching them fight like little children with pancake batter.

"So your the newest fucking member," Hidan spoke to Sakura conversationally. Apparently swearing wasn't even a bad thing coming out of his mouth. It was simply a bad habit.

"Not...really," Sakura decided to say.

"So what I told you the night before reassured you, did it?" Sasori spoke, still flipping the pancake.

"I..." She wasn't sure of anything really, "I just don't know what to make sense of, or where to even go with the information."

"Things will make sense in time," It was Itachi.

Sakura still regarded him with uncertainty, "How much time? I need to return to Konoha. My place is there."

Itachi flinched ever so slightly when she said Konoha that no one else probably even noticed other than her. Thanks to her years with Sasuke she had learned to see the little changes in their body language and the tone of their words. The Uchiha's were infamous for their impassiveness, after all, and Itachi and Sasuke were no exceptions to that.

"You will be here for quite some time."

She already knew why. "Because of the techniques all the Akatsuki have in their possession."

"Correct."

"When do I begin?" Sakura asked with furrowed brows.

"Tomorrow."

Sakura was taken aback slightly. "Not today?"

"No."

Sakura was beginning to get impatient. "Why not?"

"Today," Sasori interrupted, using his chalkra stings to get plates and utensils. "You are meeting with two people, among other things."

"Who am I meeting with?" Sakura inquired.

Hidan smirked at her. "The actual fucking leader, and his second in command."

"Your saying that almost as if it would be enjoyable," Sakura stated.

"That's because one of them is practically his best friend," Sasori answered. "You'll probably like him too, he's a lot like Deidara." After he said that he put on another cup of pancake batter into the pan, letting his strings do all the work while he began to eat his already dished up pancake.

They were all given a plate, other than Itachi who politely declined. They didn't talk much, mostly letting everyone eat in peace. Even Hidan simply ate in peace, barely uttering a single word.

After they had gone through at least ten pieces whole of large pancakes Sakura was perfectly satisfied. She felt like she hasn't eaten in days. Oh yeah, that's right, she hasn't. In all actuality she had forgotten all about her hunger the past few days. It just hasn't come up in her mind, she's been far too preoccupied to even think about food.

"That was fucking good!" Hidan whistled happily.

"I'm at least hoping that you saved me something, yeah," Deidara said irritably, quickly appearing, next to Sasori. The blonde was wearing a fluffy blue robe with a towel binding his hair above his head. He definitely looked like he came right out of the shower.

Flicking a finger, and not even giving Deidara a glance there was a plate of the biggest pancake they had made ready to go. Deidara took it happily, and began eating. "Thank you Sasori~no~Danna!"

Sasori who at the time was simply leaning against the back counter with his eyes closed and arms crossed, twitched his eye in irritation for a moment. Sakura smiled softly at him, even though she knew that he couldn't see her.

Itachi watched Sakura Haruno with quiet interest. So this was the girl on his little brother's team. She was quite well known in the world of medicine. The 5th Hokage's prized and most favorite student. Her combat skills were far above average too from what has been said by Sasori and Deidara when she first came here. Good, he had a good base to start off with for her. If only she knew what was going to happen to her for the next few months. It would be interesting, he decided.

"Now that breakfast is complete," Itachi started suddenly, gazing right at Sakura, "There are some things you need to know about the Uchiha Clan."

* * *

I loved, loved, loved writing this chapter. It was so fun to write! And dun dun dun. What exactly do you guys think will happen next chapter? I'm just so predictable aren't I?

Sometime soon I plan on completely rewrite chapter 1 and 2; making it longer, less errors, and make it so it follows the actual manga more thoroughly. I made that chapter back in January when I had no idea Sasuke came back by himself, and not by retrieval. Somethings may change, but the basics will be the same.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast, Sakura was flown to the Main Library with Itachi. She hadn't asked why, but figured that it had to be important if he wanted her alone. She was rather weary about being alone with him. She didn't trust him. She simply couldn't; not after what he had done to Sasuke all those years ago, and not to mention his entire family. The thing was though, she couldn't help, but wonder why. Why would he do such a thing? Oh the mystery of Itachi Uchiha, probably one of the worlds most respected, or more so feared ninja. Well, _was_ by any means.

The library was huge; rows upon rows of books, that stacked up to at least thirty feet high. Luckily there were ladders attached to the rows so a person could get to them easily. There were also huge glass windows on the far wall, letting her see perfectly the tiny dust particles that roamed the air freely.

They hadn't spoken a word until they were set up near a living room setting with tables and couches, along with a large fireplace that crackled nicely. Katsu had been following them around at a normal birds' size before flying off around the room finding them rather boring.

When they sat across from each other, it was then that he started speaking to her. "There are many things that you must learn."

Like she didn't know that already. "Yes."

He seemed more relaxed than in the past, as if a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. Perhaps it was the non-activity within the Akatsuki organization within the past several years, or maybe something else entirely. "One of those things is the truth of the Uchiha clan."

Sakura straightened in her seat. She nodded, telling him to keep speaking. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes in the process. He took out an old and weathered scroll from his tool pouch, and handed it to her, his face back practically a mask of impassiveness. Reluctantly she took it from him, she glanced at him once more to clarification. He nodded curtly in return.

Biting her lip she opened it. She read it, her hands starting to shake more and more as she read every passage. It was almost like she was holding fire, she simply couldn't hold it any longer, and it trembled out of her grasp.

This was simply absurd. How could Konoha do this? He had only been fourteen! How could they... How had... It was simply horrible... Downright horrible.

She stared up at Itachi, her whole body trembling. She put a hand to her mouth, covering her agape lips. Her brows knitted together in shock and sadness, and most of all empathy for Itachi. It had to have been so traumatic. To kill your entire family, all but little Sasuke. She simply couldn't comprehend the trauma and depression. It was awful, just the thought of it got this reaction out of her.

Before she could stop herself though she used her speed and took him in an embrace. He was absolutely shocked at her reaction to the news, he had thought that she would get angry, but instead to feel sorry for _him_. She buried her face in his shoulder, and muttered over and over again that she was so sorry, and that she had no idea.

His eyes were wide, and he didn't know what to do for once. To have someone you barely know, and had thought him as an enemy to do something like this was stunning. Awkwardly he put his hands on her back, not really a good person for emotional breakdowns or comfort.

Slowly she released from him, and knelt down on the floor in front of him her brows knitted so high. She looked at him almost desperately, as if she could fully feel the pain he had felt.

"You need not pity me," He said slowly.

Her head tilted slightly to the side, a sad smile on her face. "I don't. I want to empathize with you." Those words set him back slightly. "But, the question remains, why had this happened?"

He gazed down at her with those obsidian eyes. They looked so much like Sasuke's, but she knew that they weren't. It just made her want to find him even more though. It was so very obvious that they were brothers, but there were certainly a lot of significant differences between the two in their physical features.

He could see the desire for knowledge in her eyes, it was so easily detectable. "The Uchiha's were planning to create a civil war."

Sakura's eyes widened it shock. "What? Why?"

"The Sharingan. It creates hatred and power hungriness."

"Are you trying to say that they wanted to take over Konoha?" She mumbled, barely even audible in her ears.

Apparently he had heard her barely even comprehensible words. "Aa."

Sakura suddenly felt exhausted. This was a lot to take it. She leaned her back against the coffee table nearest her, and pulled her knees to her chest. She could smell the scent of Sasori when she wore his clothes, and somehow it calmed her. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked wearing his clothes.

She looked back up at him with saddened eyes, and he suddenly knew that his girl would change everything, and somehow he felt that it was for the better. A small smirk rested on his lips, his mask broken. This girl, she would be the world's savior.

Suddenly he asked her, "Do you like to read?"

Taken completely off guard she stared at him like he was crazy. When did this side of Itachi come to pass? Just ...What the hell? That was entirely random yet at the same time rather straightforward.

"Uh... I.. umm...Yeah...?" She stumbled awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

When he stood and placed his hand out, she looked from his hand to his face, complete shock evident in her. Slowly, but surely she raised her hand, letting him pull her up with ease. He released her almost as soon as he had touched her.

It was then that a vision came into her mind. She could see Sasuke as a child, and Itachi. He had a soft smile on his face as he watched Sasuke play happily on the swings. She could feel Itachi's emotion, and it was warm, and filled with brotherly love. There was so much compassion to there, at that time.

Images flew past her mind's eye, and she could see almost every good memory of Itachi from his past. It was like watching a lifelong movie that lasted less than a few seconds.

Then she was back in the Library with Itachi again, and she felt rather bewildered by having so many emotions fly across her. It was so very exhausting.

"You had a vision." It wasn't a question.

Clutching her head, and trying to get back to reality, Sakura put a hand on Itachi's shoulder to steady herself. She felt dizzy. This hadn't happened the last time with Sasori. Her eyes searched for Katsu, and not finding her quickly enough she called for her, and the small bird seemed to understand, letting herself increase in size so that Sakura could sit on her back. Apparently Sakura still wasn't completely ready for training if she had issues with her balance, like this.

Resting herself down on her trusty bird, she looked back at Itachi, her dizziness gone almost immediately after she was off her feet. He met her gaze, awaiting patiently for her to respond to his statement.

Sakura sighed. "Yes, I did."

"What was it you saw?" He asked, with a slight quirk in his brow.

Not feeling comfortable to speak of his past, not entirely sure if he would be angry about it or state that he wanted nothing to do with his past. She could never be too sure. Instead she asked, "What's changed?"

Itachi straightened, but not uncomfortably, more taken off guard by her not answering his question. This was though, he knew what she had meant. His personality was different than it had been in the past, if his posture had told her enough. He certainly was less rigid than in his past life, perhaps a bit more relaxed, and less stressed.

Being here the past few years, things had changed. Drastically. His superiors had been consumed with the prophecy of the Rings since their original deaths, and instead of announcing the Akatsuki's presence during secretive missions, they have been questioning and finding evidence as to how they are back. The second in command believed it was because of the Rings themselves, but there wasn't any exact evidence to support such a claim. Then there was the fact that no one wanted to even remotely be what they were in their past lives, the three leaders especially. They wanted to be apart of the side that fights for the right of the world. None of the Akatsuki wanted to be the bringers of a war. They all wanted to be allies of all the villages.

The question remained though, back when they were all decided that they wanted what was best for everyone; how do they show themselves as good? All the members had a kill on sight disclaimer in the Bingo book, other than himself, and that was because the Hokage knew of what had occurred in Konoha all those years ago.

Then came Sakura Haruno. The girl who's talent and ninja skills are known worldwide. Then she comes barging in here with a ring on her left thumb, clearly being the chosen one of the prophecy. To say the least she was an angel sent here by Kami himself. She could probably be the only person who could set the lives of the Akatsuki straight without being...killed on sight by being with them, at least if she were in Konoha, and pleaded with the Hokage. Heaven knows just what is going to happen to them in the future. Then again, she just might know.

He smiled so slightly that the corners of his mouth barely even raised. "I completed my task with Sasuke. I was once dead, and now alive again without any more _traumatic _events recently."

She stared at him curiously, but there was a sadness in her eyes, as if she knew that his pain was still burning deeply within him, which it was. "I simply cannot imagine. You are a hero Itachi, and please, don't ever think otherwise. You practically saved Konoha from a mass civil war. I've seen the hatred myself in Sasuke, within the years it went down, but it was always there, deep within his heart. Hatred. That is never a way to live."

There was a stunned silence, but Sakura continued on, her face sometimes downcast before her eyes looked at him, so sadly. "He loved you, you know. The hatred, he hated Konoha for what they did to you, but I suppose that you already no that too. I'm sorry if I offended you about what I said before, I mostly meant the Sharingan in that it creates hatred."

"I'm hardly one to be considered a hero," He replied slowly, and softly.

She gave him a soft smile, laced with empathy that he didn't deserve. She didn't pity him, no, it was almost as if she could feel it herself, and somehow Itachi knew that.

"The silent one's are never known as heroes, that's why you aren't considered one, but only to the one's who search beneath the first vale know." She stopped and took a breath, before stating firmly, "I know."

Itachi was never a man of many words, but this, he just didn't know what to say. To say the least he was stunned, but his face showed only a twinge of saddened acknowledgement.

Sakura noticed his expression, and decided not to further the topic, and put something else up for grabs. "I do really enjoy reading."

His obsidian orbs had been downcast, but he found her emeralds quickly. He started to amble over to the main section of the library once more, beckoning her to follow. Katsu seemed to notice Itachi, and Sakura gave a sign of approval before Katsu started to fly toward him so that they were behind him a few steps.

"What would you like to look for?" He asked casually, glancing over his shoulder to see her.

The library was huge, and Sakura was speechless at all the books, now fully seeing the truly _vast_ number of books there were. It was simply amazing. She looked at things almost as if she were in a storybook, she was so very curious and amazed.

She had barely even heard Itachi when he had spoken to her, and mumbled as if in a trance, "I do like supernatural or fiction..."

He had been quietly looking at her face when she had spoken. She seemed to be very transfixed on everything, as if taking every detail and forcing the very images into her mind for all eternity. It was almost...endearing.

After what seemed like ages, they had finally come up to a section that seemed exactly like any other area in the library, and the display of books resembled what she had back in the Konoha Public Library. How did the Akatsuki of all people have such books of supernatural and fiction in their library?

Sakura'a brow's shot up, and stared at Itachi's almost amused expression with shock. Truly she was flabbergasted."How?" She asked him with a mixture of confusion, horror, and shock, "Simply, how?"

He smirked, and he crossed his arms. "I'll be elsewhere around here. You have a few hours to spare. Do what you wish."

With that, he walked off, and when turned a corner, he was completely out of view. With his perfectly masked chalkra signature and inaudible footsteps it was like she was completely alone here. Luckily, she had Katsu to keep her company, unless she flew off to until Sakura needed her. She smiled down to her little bird before Katsu landed on the floor, and Sakura got off, and promptly sat herself down on her butt, leaning against one of the many slits of wood that separated the shelves from one another. Katsu stood in front of Sakura, and practically asking for permission to leave for now. She smiled down to her little pet, rubbing the soft clay that felt like feathers on her fingertips. She nodded in approval, and Katsu flew off, practically shining with joy at getting to go flying around such a big space. Sakura couldn't blame her though, and watched as Katsu also left her to her peace.

Sakura sighed, leaning her head against the smooth wood, grabbing a random book from behind her, and searched the title, finding that it was one of her favorites. So much love, magic, mystery and malice. It was a perfect combination of all four. So she began, flipping pages as time flew by.

It was probably after an hour since she got started on her book that she felt a presence around her. It wasn't Itachi though, that much she knew. She set her book down in her lap, marking the page by folding a page over, and focused harder. Then she realized that the person was doing this on purpose as to warn her of that person's presence, and immediately she knew who it was going to be. She almost wanted to smile, but shook herself from it. It was of course her _star-crossed lover, _that is, if a person wanted to get beaten up by Sakura for calling them that.

He strode over to her, his face devoid of emotion. There was barley even a trace of a smirk on his lips as he was nearing her. Sakura simply couldn't tell with Sasori. Not right now at least.

"Sasori," She announced, trying to clear her emotion's from her face as well. Heh, maybe her mocking him will that that emotionless mask off his face. Thing was though, she simply couldn't do that for long, she wasn't able, maybe another time.

"Sakura," He said in reply, towering over her sitting form.

"You know," She said conversationally, letting a deadly smile spread across her face, "There's something oddly infuriating when you put on a _mask_, Sasori."

He only narrowed his eyes at her, while inwardly Sakura was stunned. Not even that little remark touched him. What was going on? Normally she could get at least something out of him. What was this? Slowly he crouched down to her level, and started back emotionlessly into her emeralds. While her features were rather blank, her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Unconsciously, Sakura's heart began to race, and her face went a light red, and she barely even noticed the feel of his chalkra strings as they kept her still, for she didn't move away by her free will. She didn't even notice their proximity to each other. She was staring back into Sasori's eyes as if they held the world's secret's in them, her impassive face broken.

Without a word, Sasori tilted his head, and slowly kissed her lips. It was a gentle kiss. A long one that was seconds longer than what it should have, but only one, and when he pulled away slightly he stared into her bewildered eyes that were mere inches from his. She hadn't pulled away, and that's what surprised him the most. With that he stood, and walked away from her, leaving a faintly blushing, and seriously flustered Sakura in his wake.

Sakura who was absolutely fuming inside felt like she was embarrassed beyond belief, was also completely and utterly infuriated, and not just at Sasori, but almost entirely by herself. He just freaking kissed her, and she allowed it! Growling at herself, and hitting herself in the head with her hardcover book harshly. Feeling beyond angry, she slammed the book onto a nearby shelf, and stood up, feeling an adrenaline rush in her.

Thankfully the dizziness of the vision she had before was gone, so she could actually walk normally again. She felt like crushing a few mountains in. She needed to start her training regimen soon.

Another thankful thing occurred though, and it set her back into motion, for Itachi had just walked up behind her, and before she could stop herself, and was already pouring chalkra into her fists, and was rounding it right at him. He seemed completely unfazed when he had grabbed her wrists and twisted them so that they didn't feel pain, only so that she couldn't hit him. He stood, staring at her blankly, looking battle ready.

"Enough of that," He said simply.

Scoffing slightly, the anger still within her, she yanked her hands downward forcefully, getting his hands off her. She put her hands on her hips, and spoke rather rudely with forced patience, "Yes? Is it time to leave?"

"Getting angry at yourself won't help anyone."

Sakura straightened, startled at his sudden bluntness. How had he known about Sasori? It was probably their chalkra signatures. Oh wonderful.

"Then who am I to be mad at?" She asked, rather irritatedly.

He took a moment, as if waiting for more emphasis, "Fate."

Sakura sighed deeply, her anger draining slowly from her. This time she asked with mere curiosity, "Is it time?"

He nodded in response, and he started walking, before whistling loudly. Then Katsu came flying back to them. Apparently now she was to meet the actual head of the organization, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder who or what that meant.

* * *

My update is late, I know. I've been cramming my head back into books and fanfiction stories the past few days. I wrote nearly all of this last night form like 12-1 a.m. because I was reading a ItaSaku story and Sasori was one of the main characters and I was starting to get irritated by the lack of SasoSaku stories out there. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am both a huge Itachi fan as I am Sasori, so that's why most of this chapter is Itachi, with a little of Sasori in the end.

This story is only in the beginning stages, guys. It's going to be so freaking long. It's gonna kill me, I swear. Can you guys guess whats' gonna happen to the Akatsuki in the future? Can you guess just how much power Sakura is going to obtain?

I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Well I hope you guys review if you like it. Feel free to add insight or ideas for the story, I'm rather easily persuaded.

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


End file.
